


Operation D

by pallidvixen



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Shardo, brief holster/ofc, haus 2.0, holsom, past holster/omc, shitty being extra, sven the sauna, underage refers to a flashback, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidvixen/pseuds/pallidvixen
Summary: Ransom and Holster move to Boston, apartment hunt, start their jobs, celebrate the Falconer’s Stanley Cup win and realize they are hella gay and in love with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Update_ : Well, my fic has officially been joss'ed with the latest update of year 4 comic 8, [Haus 2.0](http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/4-08-01) but I knew that was bound to happen. I hope people still enjoy this story though!
> 
> _Update Pt 2_ : Apparently per Ngozi's [blog post](http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/4-08-01) re: year 4 comic 8, [Haus 2.0](http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/4-08-01) is is CANON THAT SHITTY PLAYS MARIO KART (in his boxers) and I could not be more thrilled!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few housekeeping notes for readers: 
> 
> ***** denotes a POV shift **and** possibly time passing
> 
> ~~~~~ denotes time passing _within_ the **same** POV
> 
> Thank you to the organizers of the [Check Please Big Bang 2018](https://omgcpbigbang2018.tumblr.com)! It was a pleasure to be a part of this group. Thank you especially to my inimitable beta [Dizzyredhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead) and my artist [Cap](http://secretgeniusshittyknight.tumblr.com/).

Graduation. It had happened. Adam, Rans, and Lardo were finally college grads. It was sad to pack up all of his and Ransom’s stuff and move out of the Haus. He had so many memories here. He sighed feeling a twinge of nostalgia. Adam was happy that Ollie and Wicks would take over their attic room and keep the tradition of D-man roommates alive for another year. He and Rans would be back, he had no doubt. But it would be different being on the other side of things now. But if Jack could do it, so could they. Luckily Bitty said they could store some of their stuff in the Haus until they found an apartment so his Jeep wasn’t too overloaded. 

He and Rans had stayed for another day after graduation and then hit the road. The drive back to Buffalo was epic. They took a few days to go sightseeing and by the time they made it to Buffalo he didn’t want to say goodbye. Adam knew it wouldn’t be for long. Ransom’s parents had driven in to meet them. They all had lunch together before the Oluransis went back to Toronto. He would see Rans again in a week to drive back down to Boston and begin apartment hunting and (hopefully) attend a few Stanley Cup playoff games. It was going to be amazing. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he would miss Rans while they were apart. 

He was clearly having some sort of weird separation anxiety, which was ridiculous. He and Rans were going to be living and working together. They would see each other all the time. A week should be no big deal. They did it during the summer and winter breaks. He thought back to visiting Ransom’s aunt’s place around the holidays. Maybe he could do that again this year. The thought of her Jollof rice had his mouth watering. _Get a hold of yourself, Holster_. He could make it a week. It was just a lot of change in a short amount of time.

After lunch he hugged each of the Oluransis goodbye, but lingered longer with Ransom, hugging him tightly.

“Bro,” Rans said looking a little teary.

“I know,” Adam nodded. He hugged him closer and then pulled away. He didn’t want to get this emotional. Especially not in front of Ransom’s parents. “I’ll see you in a week.”

Rans nodded vigorously and repeated back to him, “See you in a week.”

He watched the Oluransis drive off before getting into his own car and driving home. One week. It would be fine. Soon the whole gang would be back together again cheering on Jack and the rest of the Falcs.

*****

Justin groaned as a strip of sunlight cut across his face. He burrowed closer into his pillow, which was surprisingly hard. An arm tightened around him as he fidgeted and he realized his pillow was probably a living thing. He mashed his face into the chest he was on top of trying to get away from the offending light. He didn’t remember going to sleep. 

After the Falconers won the cup there was so much partying. So. Much. A party to end all parties. First in the locker room, then things got a bit hazy as the party moved to Jack’s place. Which he assumed is where he currently was, but he should probably double-check. 

He tried to open his eyes and hissed at the light. A big hand came up across his eyes making everything blessedly dark once again. 

“Shhh, shh,” a deep baritone soothed. _Holster_. His co-captain, fellow D-man, his bro. “I got you.”

Justin closed his eyes again and melted back down onto Holster. Images from last night replayed against his eyelids. Jack’s last goal. The way the whole rink had exploded. Jack and Bitty kissing on national television. It was a huge step for them and he was so proud and happy for the two captains.

Holster’s hand migrated away from shielding his now closed eyes and trailed absently down his neck in smoothing strokes bringing him back to the present. This was nice. He was still worried about so many things, first and foremost where they were going to live. He and Holster would probably get a place together but they had planned on crashing with Jack and Bitty for a bit until then. Now, with Jack being out, having extra people around would probably not be the best thing for them at the moment. They had planned to stay with Shitty and Lardo too, but that was bound to be a tighter squeeze than Jack’s place which already had a guest room.

“I can hear you thinking too much,” Holster rumbled. “It’s too early for that.”

Justin nodded against his chest and drifted back off to sleep.

~~~~~

After Mashkov, Jack, and Bitty left for the Falc’s presser, Holster finally got everyone up. Justin was gently coaxed awake by his former fellow D-man rubbing up and down his back. 

“Rans,” Holtzy said softly, “time to get up.” 

Justin pressed his face into Holster’s neck, “Nooooo.” 

“Come on, bro,” Holster pleaded, “we should clean up a bit.”

“Mmmhhh,” was his muffled reply.

“What do you think Bitty would say if he and Jack came back and this place was still a mess?” Holster prodded. 

Justin groaned again. 

“Exactly. You do not want to offend a Southern Gentleman. He will hold a grudge and never forgive you.”

“Fiiiiiine,” Justin said pushing himself up off of his former pillow. He hovered for a few seconds and looked at Holtzy with sleepy eyes.

“Let’s make breakfast,” Holster suggested, “you’ll feel better after you eat something.”

Justin pushed himself all the way up and rolled off of him.

The first thing Justin did was go straight for the coffee maker to get it going. As Holster roused the rest of the members of SMH that were still around in various states, they all slowly but surely gathered around Jack’s dining room table. Dex joined him in the kitchen and poked around in the fridge and pantry. Holster came in and started bring down mugs ready to pour out coffee for everyone as soon as it was done brewing. Dex pulled out some butter and buttermilk from the fridge and went to grab a bowl. Justin really didn’t want to do anything without coffee first, but he cleared his throat and asked, “Do you need any help?”

Dex waved him off. “Naw. I’m just going to throw together some quick no-knead biscuits. Can you start cracking eggs into the mixer though?”

Justin knew that Bitty had taught Dex how to make many things since he was a frog and eggs and biscuits sounded amazing right about now. He nodded at Dex, still not sure how he felt about being verbal so early in the morning, but the smell of coffee spurred him on. He pulled the eggs out of the fridge and as Dex set to work. After Dex formed the dough, he dolloped out balls onto a greased cookie sheet and put them in the oven setting a timer on his phone. Then he started to fry up bacon. Justin cracked a dozen eggs and was just washing his hands when Holster offered him a cup of coffee over a lazy smile.

He grasped the mug like it would save his life and sipped it down. Holtzy chuckled and maneuvered him aside to turn on the mixer to beat the eggs. As Dex cooked the bacon, he spilled some of the grease into another large frying pan and Holster took over egg duty.

When he had drained half the mug Justin recruited Nursey to help him get plates and silverware to the table. As they handed out plates, napkins, and silverware, Justin had the feeling that Bitty would be proud of how civilized they were being. 

After breakfast, they tidied up the condo, and as various members of SMH went back to the Haus, he and Holster stayed to wait for Jack and Bitty to come back. Justin sat back on the couch and thought about what an amazing 24 hours they had all had. Holster flopped onto the couch next to him. 

“Dude,” Holster started, “I don’t know if it’s such a good idea for us to stay with Jack and Bitty right now.”

Justin gave this some consideration. “Things might be a bit difficult for them after everything.”

“Bro, they kissed on CENTER ICE, with all the cameras in the hockey world on them. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for them, but there is going to be fallout. I’m scared to look at Twitter.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Justin agreed.

“I think having two extra dudes around is probably not what they need. They are going to be under extra scrutiny now. And I certainly don’t want any part of that and I’m sure you don’t either,” Holster said.

He swallowed nervously at the thought of cameras following them around coming to and from Jack’s condo. That was definitely something that he did not want to deal with. On top of the pressure of finding a place to live and starting a new job? No way. “We should stay here and talk to them about it when they get back.”

“I agree,” Holster said. 

Justin had wanted to turn on the tv to watch something but now he was worried about the news.

“Netflix?” Holster asked.

“Yeah,” Justin readily agreed. No live news. Just things to binge.

Holtzy put on an episode of 30 Rock and they waited for Jack and Bitty to get back from the presser. 

~~~~~

A few hours later Justin heard footsteps in the hallway. They stood up immediately when they heard the door opening. Jack looked tired and Bitty looked even worse.

“Hey guys,” Holster greeted, “we’ll get out of your hair in a minute, but we wanted to talk to you first.”

They sat down in the living room with Jack and Bitty. Justin went first. “I know you said that we could crash here for a bit while we were looking for an apartment, but I realize this may not be the best time.”

Bitty looked nervous but gave a big sigh of relief. “Yeah, we might be holed up here for a bit, until things,” he rolled his right wrist out in a swirling motion, “settle down.”

Holster chimed in, “We completely understand.”

“Are you sure?” asked Jack.

“Yes, it’s no problem,” Justin replied. “We can crash with Shitty and Lardo.”

“Maybe it will be better in a few weeks,” Jack offered tersely.

“Maybe,” Holtzy conceded, “but just know that we are here for you bros. We got your backs.”

Bitty looked a little teary, “Thanks,” he said softly.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Justin offered.

“No, I think I am going to lay down.” Bitty yawned.

“Go ahead, bud,” Jack encouraged, “I’ll be in in a minute.”

Bitty got up and headed back into their bedroom.

“You okay?” Justin asked Jack.

Jack sighed heavily, “Yeah, I think so. But Bittle…” he trailed off.

“It’s a lot,” Holster offered.

“We’re here for you,” Justin reiterated.

“Thanks,” Jacks said.

Holster got up. “We’re going to go. Rest up. And congratulations.”

Justin got up and followed him out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam thought Lardo and Shitty’s place was weird, but that was to be expected. He put down a duffle bag in a corner of the living room. Shitty and Lardo had only moved in about a two weeks ago. Lardo needed a place where she could paint and the Graduate Student Housing at Harvard wouldn’t cut it. Plus, Shitty hated being too close to campus. Lardo found a listing for a roommate in the back of some divebar in South Boston. 

When the pair had gone to see the place they were delighted to find a run down Victorian that had an old conservatory which Lardo could use as a studio. Shitty negotiated a great deal for them and so they took a bedroom (the vacancy the other renters were trying to fill) and the rest of the housemates agreed that Lardo could use the conservatory. Shitty said they spent four days clearing the place out and making it habitable for human beings. But in the end it was working out well. Adam thought it looked great and it let in plenty of natural light.

Lardo said that the two other roommates who were okay so far. Shitty added that he got a pretty chill vibe from them but honestly they didn’t see much of each other. One dude, named Dom, was a bouncer at a club and was rarely seen in the day time. The other chick was named Mira and worked in her family’s restaurant. 

Lardo was working at an art camp over the summer as a day job and using whatever free daylight time she had to paint. Shitty was taking an online class over the summer and interning at a firm in downtown Boston. They had asked Dom and Mira if it was okay to have friends stay with them and they had no problem with it. So, they had agreed to let he and Rans crash with them until they found a place. 

The living room had a pull out bed in the sofa. He and Rans hadn’t met Dom or Mira yet but so far everything seemed okay. The problem was that despite being a three bedroom house, it was still not that big. And crashing in someone’s living room was fine for a night or two, but Adam really, really wanted a real bed as soon as possible.

~~~~~

“We need to find an apartment,” Adam said firmly.

“I know,” Rans sighed.

“You’ve already made a spreadsheet, haven’t you?” Adam guessed.

Rans chuckled. “ _A_ spreadsheet? As in _singular_?” He scoffed, “Please.”

Adam rolled his eyes but he loved how organized his partner was. Well, ex-partner, ex-D-man. He felt a twinge of sadness thinking about their former roles on the SMH team. Rans would always be his bro though. And his best friend.

“D-man, of my heart,” he sang, “What would I do without you?”

Rans laughed and threw an arm around his shoulders, “Not be able to do your taxes?”

~~~~~

“So...what about this one?” Adam asked.

The apartment hunt had been frustrating. They had been to see five apartments so far and had no luck. By the time they found one they liked, someone had snatched it up. They both had fair credit history but neither of them had any rental history. Their parents paid their portions of the Haus rent while they were at school and they quickly learned that even with really great paying jobs lined up getting people to rent you an apartment was a different story.

They were in the tiny kitchen at Lardo and Shitty’s place and Rans was furiously clicking away on his laptop.

“It’s already taken,” Rans replied.

“Dude, we start work in a month.”

Rans rubbed the crease between his eyebrows and sighed, “I know.” 

If Adam was getting worked up about this Rans must be worse off. He stepped behind him and rubbed his shoulders trying to ease some of the tension out of his bro’s neck and traps. 

“We’ll find something,” Adam said trying to sound hopeful. 

Rans nodded and gave a sigh of relief as Adam worked his hands across his tense muscles. Adam wondered about if Bitty or Jack could have any leads. Maybe Jack knew someone who had a building?

*****

Jack’s Cup Day celebration at the Haus was epic. Justin was grateful for the distraction from apartment hunting and spent a lot of time helping Bitty plan. Yes, things hadn’t gone completely as planned, what with the fire and the Swallow all up their asses trying to get stories, but it was still one of the greatest nights of his life. It was ’sawesome to be back in the Haus. He had so many great memories in this place. But it was definitely weird to be back as a former Hausmate. 

He was also happy to be able to celebrate with Jack. Justin knew how hard Jack had worked for this achievement and he couldn’t have been more proud. The fact that he was out with Bitty now was also mind blowing. Throughout the kegster he watched them with their casual touches, even a few kisses. He had never seen Jack look so happy. Bitty seemed happy, but there was something underneath his smiles that made Justin aware there was more going on below the surface. 

~~~~~

A few days later Justin got a text from Jack asking if he could talk. He texted him back and Jack called him after his practice got out.

“Hey, man,” Justin greeted, “What’s up?” He stretched out on the newly re-made living room couch, aka his current bed, in Lardo and Shitty’s place. 

“Bittle finally talked to his parents.”

_Fuck_. That didn’t sound good. Justin cleared his throat. “That must have been hard for him.”

“Yeah, I don’t know exactly how it went, but I don’t think it went well,” Jack admitted.

“Is he okay?” Justin asked.

“It comes and goes,” Jack admitted presumably referring to Bitty’s moods. “Sometimes it’s fine, sometimes, not so much. I want to get away from everything. We’re going to go visit my parents and stay there for a few weeks.”

Justin nodded and then realized Jack couldn’t see him over the phone. “You think that’s a good idea, given everything with his parents?”

“Yes, I talked to my therapist about it and I think it’s important that Bitty feel loved and supported. He can’t get that from his own family right now and I can only do so much. My therapist thinks it’s important for Bits to have a good model of how a family should be, even though it may be painful to compare his own to mine right now. My parents love Eric. I love him. He needs to be around that right now and not be too distracted. You know how he is. He doesn’t deal with things, deflects them, buries them. But I’ve done that before and it will only end badly. I want him to have room to be himself in a safe space.”

“Wow, Jack, that’s...that’s great. He’s so lucky to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Jack replied automatically. “I should never have agreed to not let him tell you about us,” he said guiltily. “It only enabled him burying his feelings and not dealing with uncomfortable truths.”

Justin privately agreed. They had all figured it out, except Shitty apparently, but to be fair, Shitty had been in his first year of law school hell and wasn’t living in the Haus anymore. He, Holster, and Lardo had a lot more hard evidence to go on.

“So,” Jack continued, “while we are gone, you two are welcome to stay here.”

“Really?” Justin was relieved. The thought of not sleeping on a pull out bed made him want to sing like Bitty in the shower.

“Yes. We’ll be gone for three weeks, maybe more.”

Justin sighed in relief. “Thanks, Jack, seriously. It was a bit tight over at Lardo and Shitty’s.”

Jack laughed, “Haha, I bet.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Rans found him puttering around in the kitchen he told him that they would be able to stay at Jack’s for a few weeks. Adam stopped rummaging through the fridge and looked at his best friend in surprise. As Ransom explained that Jack and Bitty would be out of town it all made more sense.

“Do you think Bitty will be okay?” Rans asked.

“Of course,” Adam easily replied, “Jack will take care of him.”

“I know he will,” Rans agreed, “but sometimes it’s not about someone taking care of you, it’s about taking care of yourself.”

Adam paused to look at him. “You mean like you did?”

Rans looked down at his hands. “Yeah.” He took a deep breath. “Not applying to medical school was me taking care of myself.”

“I know,” Adam insisted finally picking a yogurt out of the fridge.

“You took care of me the best way you knew how, but it took me a long time to realize that I was hurting myself,” Ransom admitted.

Adam didn’t know what to say, but he had wondered how Rans had come to that decision. He rooted around the utensil drawer for a clean spoon. “So, why the change?”

“It was actually Jack,” Rans confessed.

He knew that Rans would talk to Jack about his anxiety, but it went beyond that, didn’t it? Did Rans feel closer to Jack than to him? Jealousy burned deep in chest. Why could he talk to Jack about this but not talk to him? 

“Jack knows what it’s like,” Rans continued.

Adam made a noncommittal sound and sat himself down at the kitchen table. Jack. Everyone had always paid attention to Jack. He was a good player, yes. But the rest of the team deserved their praise too. 

What was he saying? He mentally shook himself. Jack was his _friend_. Jack was _Ransom’s_ friend. If he helped Rans in any way, Adam should be nothing but grateful. It was hard to see Rans suffer. His delicate coral reef nature was a euphemistic way of referring to what could be crippling anxiety.

“What what is like?” Adam asked curiously peeling the lid off of his yogurt cup.

Rans looked back up at him. “What?”

“You said Jack knows ‘what it’s like,’ which implies you don’t think I know. So tell me.”

Rans sat down at the kitchen table. “You really want to know?”

“Yeah,” he said genuinely picking up his spoon. 

Rans folded his hands together. “It’s not something I like to talk about.”

“You don’t have to if you aren’t comfortable,” he said stirring up the yogurt, “But you know that you can tell me anything, right? I’m always going to be here for you,” Adam pledged.

Rans shook his head. “I know, I know. It’s just sort of embarrassing. I’m a college graduate. I was co-captain of a hockey team. I’m an adult. But, it is something that is hard to explain, and harder to talk about.” He took another deep breath, “I don’t know what I would have done in school without you there.”

“What do you mean?” Adam asked taking a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth.

Rans gave a nervous laugh. “You took care of me when I really needed it. I wouldn't have been able to get through my classes without you. You always seem to know exactly what I need, even if we never talk about it.” He untangled his fingers. “I have an anxiety disorder.”

That was not a huge surprise to Adam. He’d seen what Rans went through. 

Rans continued, “Jack encouraged me to see someone.”

“March?”

Rans laughed. “No, a mental health professional.”

“Oh.” God, he was so stupid. He couldn’t believe he said that. Why was that where his mind had gone? He stared down into his yogurt cup. “And, it, uh, helped?”

“Yeah, my therapist helped me see that I was putting the needs of others before myself. Even when my body was sending me signals that these were not good choices for me. I ignored them,” Rans reflected. 

“And now?” Adam asked.

“Now, I am putting myself first,” Rans said confidently, “I came to see that it isn’t selfish to take care of yourself.”

Adam secretly worried that Ransom had followed him into consulting just because he was doing it.

Adam voiced his fear, “And you aren’t not applying to medical school because of _me_?”

“It’s not because of you, it’s because of _ME_ ,” Ransom emphasized firmly.

Adam tried to cut the tension, “So if I went to work as a fishmonger you wouldn’t have followed me?” 

Ransom laughed, “Bro, I would follow you a lot of places, but I gotta draw the line somewhere. Consulting seems cool. If I don’t like it I’ll figure out what to do next. One step at a time.” He got up from the table and looked toward the living room. “But for now we can pack up our nomadic selves and stay at Jack’s for a bit.”

~~~~~

Jack’s place had two bedrooms, the master and the guest room. Adam felt a little weird about staying in Jack’s room. It wasn’t that he had anything against him and Bitty, but somehow it felt wrong. Like he would be disturbing the sanctity of what had been their love nest for so long. They had been together for over a year but had just come out to the world. He imagined all the times Bitty had visited Jack and they had stayed holed up together for the weekend, just the two of them.

No. He didn’t want to disturb that. He wondered if Ransom would feel the same way or if he would think it was weird that he would want to share with him again. They had been sleeping on that lumpy couch bed at Lardo and Shitty’s place for about two weeks now. They should have just asked Ollie and Wicks if it was okay for them to stay at the Haus over the summer even though their stuff had been moved in already. Of course, that wouldn’t really be convenient for apartment hunting in Boston. Lardo and Shitty’s place was much better in that regard. 

However, given the way that their apartment search was going by the time they went to see a place it was already taken. So there was no reason they couldn’t give themselves a break from the shitty sofa bed and stay at Jack’s while continuing to apartment hunt online. If a place came up and they could actually confirm it wasn’t taken beforehand, then they could make the trip into Boston to go see it. No reason to be uncomfortable in the meantime, especially since Jack had offered.

“Hey, Rans,” he called as he put his duffle bag down in the entryway, “Do you want Jack and Bitty’s room?”

Ransom closed the door behind him. “Actually,” he said still holding his bag, “I was thinking about staying in the guest room.” 

Adam laughed. “Me too,” he admitted. “Well, there is no reason why we can’t share,” he offered.

Rans smiled, “It’s what we’re used to after all.”

He surveyed the space. It was a great condo. They had been over many times now, but it was eerily quiet with no one around. No Bitty chatting away or making clanking noises in the kitchen, no Shitty pontificating on the latest toxic news cycle. 

Adam walked back to the guest room and set his duffle down on the right side of the room. It was very nicely appointed with a queen bed. Rans followed behind him setting his bag on the dresser and immediately started unpacking. “Do you want a drawer?” he asked.

He knew that Rans liked to have all of his stuff put away. Adam didn’t really care where his stuff went. 

“Sure, if there’s room. I didn’t bring too much.”

Most of their stuff was in boxes in the basement of the Haus. 

After Adam unpacked a few things he left in his bag in the corner of the room and wandered into the kitchen. Leafing through some menus in the take-out drawer he asked, “Chinese?”

“Sounds great.”

He ordered food and they stayed in watching Netflix and chilling.

~~~~~

They quickly established a routine. They went for a three mile run every other morning, then came back and had coffee. Sometimes they would stop at the little cafe around the corner. Jack’s building had its own gym which was great. On the days they didn’t run he and Rans would hit the gym for an hour and lift weights. They weren’t on the SMH team anymore, but he still wanted to keep himself looking good. 

When they finished a run or work out they would go back to Jack’s and shower up using both bathrooms. After a protein filled breakfast, usually eggs or protein shakes (or if they were feeling indulgent a few pastries from the cafe) then he and Rans would go over apartment options. Adam would call places, Rans would update the spreadsheets. Occasionally, when they found a good possibility, they would drive into Boston to see the place. 

They went grocery shopping on Tuesdays and Sundays, picking up simple things like salad fixings, sandwich essentials, eggs, and bacon. They watched tv and movies and gamed in the evenings. It was great. Was this what life was like for retired people? Was this what his life with Rans would be like when they got their own place? It was really sweet. Of course they would both be working, not lazing around in joggers all day, but he was sure that it would still be ’sawesome.

Each night, he and Ransom would go to bed together, with Adam on the right side of the bed and Rans on the left. On many occasions, he would throw an arm around his ex-D-man and pull Rans closer. Sometimes, a bro just wants to snuggle. They would talk until they fell asleep. 

They didn’t talk about the way they would wake up tangled together, more often than not Rans was starfished across him. It wasn’t unusual. When they shared a bed that was usually what ended up happening. Maybe it was habit from being in such a small bed for so many years. 

~~~~~

“It could work,” Rans said, sounding unsure as they left the apartment they had just seen. 

Adam knew they were running out of options. They started work in a two weeks. It was beyond time for them to be settled. The apartment was in a somewhat sketchy neighborhood, but that wasn’t really what bothered him. The bathroom was tiny and really outdated. This place might just have to do but he knew Rans wasn’t thrilled about it either.

It was 5pm on a Friday night and they were exhausted. Jack and Bitty had come back a week ago and they were back on Lardo and Shitty’s living room couch again. As they walked to the T stop, they both got a text. _Come back to our place_. It was from Lardo. He shot back a quick response. _We’re on our way_.

When they got back they found Lardo in the kitchen sitting on the counter. She swung her legs down as she prepared to jump off.

“Guys!”

“Hey, Lards,” Rans greeted.

“I have ‘sawesome news,” she said.

“Yeah?” Adam encouraged.

Lardo grinned. “Mira and Dom are moving out!”

Rans actually sputtered. “What?”

Adam was hopeful. “Seriously?”

“Yup!”

“But does that mean…?” Adam trailed off.

“YUP! Shitty and I need roommates!!!”

“HAUS 2.0!!!” Shitty shouted as he came in carrying a case of beer.

“FUCK YEAH!” Lards agreed.

He looked over at Rans and grinned. Rans blinked a few times and then smiled.

Shitty threw Rans a beer and Adam helped him put the rest of them in the fridge grabbing one for himself. Shitty handed a can to Lardo and then cracked his open.

“To Haus 2.0!” Shitty said raising his can in the air.

They all raised their cans, “To Haus 2.0!”

~~~~~

They picked up their stuff from the Haus on Saturday. Dex and Nursey were already back in the Haus and had agreed to help them move. Adam wondered how they were getting along. They were certainly no Ollie and Wicks. It was the reason that he and Rans hadn’t offered them dibs. What a surprise that Lardo’s room was now going to house another set of D-Men. Would they kill each other before the semester was over? 

He really hoped they could get along. But he trusted that Bitty would keep the peace in the Haus. Bitty was going to make a great captain. It was a tight squeeze in the Jeep but luckily Lardo brought her car over as well. Lardo’s car mostly carried people: Bitty, Nursey and Dex with Adam’s Jeep carrying the majority of their boxes. They caravanned back to Haus 2.0 in Boston. 

He and Rans bought the beds Dom and Mira already had in the rooms there was no sense in buying new ones. Mira was moving back in with her family and didn’t need hers. Dom had decided to travel for a year. It was really the perfect situation. Mira was moving out right away so her room was cleared except for the bed. Dom was moving out in a few weeks. 

When they arrived, everyone pitched in to get all the boxes inside. They kept some of Ransom’s boxes in the basement of Haus 2.0 along with those Adam deemed less important to unpack right away. He knew Rans would hate living out of his duffle bag for much longer, so he decided that they should just share the closet and dresser in the room. He could tell Rans was beyond grateful. It would work out fine because they could both stay in what would be his room until Dom cleared out. Then Rans could move his things over there. 

Ransom set to work unpacking their clothing and organizing all the dresser drawers. Adam already knew how it would go. The top drawer would be socks and underwear. The next one down would be tee shirts. The next drawer would be jeans and other pants. Their suits, collared shirts, and button-ups would be hung in the closet along with sweaters, sport coats and more casual jackets. 

When Rans was done with the dresser, Dex helped him set up the tv that used to be in their attic room on top of it. The tv situation would suit them fine since they would still be sharing for the time being. The internet was in Dom’s name and would be switched over to Lardo’s name in the next week.

Finally, they were finished unpacking, for the most part. Things would probably shift when Dom left, but for now they were as settled as they could be. Shitty went on a beer run in Lardo’s car and Adam ordered pizzas. When he returned, they all gathered in the living room the pizzas sitting on the coffee table with a stack of paper plates and napkins neatly arranged by Bitty.

“Current and former members of SMH, thank you for being here. Welcome to Haus 2.0, where the beer will always be cold and you will always be welcome,” Shitty toasted, holding up his can.

“Cheers!” Bitty called.

Everyone clinked their cans together and got down to ravaging the pizza. 

Throughout the evening, Dex and Nursey bickered a bit but as the night wore on, everyone seemed to mellow out. At one point, it looked as though Nursey was dozing on Dex’s shoulder. 

“I should probably take these two home,” Bitty said inclining his head at the D-men on the couch.

“Are you going to be okay to get home?” Shitty asked.

Bitty waved him off. “We’ll take the train then a Lyft from the station back to the Haus. He surveyed the living room. “Congratulations, y’all. Haus 2.0 is coming along.”

“Thanks for being at our inaugural party,” Shitty noted. 

“Sorry Jack couldn’t be here. I’ll be sure to tell him what a good hosts y’all were.”

Shitty nodded solemnly, “Thanks, Bits.”

“And good luck with work, y’all!” Bitty said in the direction of where Ransom was standing.

“Thanks, Bitty,” Adam replied.

“I’m sure y’all will do great.”

Rans came over and fist-bumped Bitty. “Good luck to you too, Captain.”

Adam helped Bitty wake a sleepy Nursey and get him standing. 

“All right boys, back to Haus 1.0 we go,” Bitty called.

Dex righted Nursey as he stumbled over the threshold. Adam closed the door and surveyed the damage. Not too bad. Rans was already clearing up plastic plates and cups. He picked up the empty pizza boxes and followed Rans into the kitchen. 

He was glad they had done this on Saturday. They would have Sunday to recover. On Monday morning, they would officially start their training week at EMPR (pronounced “empire”), the tech start-up. Adam was excited and nervous, but more so excited. He looked forward to finally having a paycheck and having a more set schedule. They were becoming productive members of society. 

~~~~~

On Sunday night, Rans was having trouble getting to sleep. He kept tossing and turning and sighing. Finally, he asked into the darkness, “Do you think this place is haunted?”

“Like Haus 1.0?” Adam gently teased.

Rans was quiet.

“Rans?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay?” Adam reached over and pulled Ransom against his chest. It was much nicer actually having a bed that fit the two of them instead of being crammed into that XL Twin mattress that could, in reality, only sleep those age 12 and under comfortably. Certainly not two hockey players. He and Rans were used to cuddling close in those tiny tortuous beds. This was much, much better. Adam ran his hand up and down Ransom’s back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. 

“I thought I heard something,” Rans admitted.

Rans had been convinced that the Haus was haunted. It shouldn’t be too surprising that he might get creepy vibes from this old house too.

“It’s okay, bud, I’ll keep the ghosts away,” he promised.

He could feel Ransom smiling into the bare skin of his chest. Adam knew Rans loved it when he used Ransom’s Canadianisms. 

“Thanks, _bud_ ,” Rans retorted.

“You want to talk about it?” Adam asked.

“Nah, I’m good,” Ransom insisted,

“Okay.”

“So…” Rans trailed off.

Adam continued to rub up and down his best friend’s back. “So this is pretty sweet, right?”

“We found a place,” Rans stated.

“We found a place,” Adam confirmed. He could feel some of the tension starting to leave Rans.

“We have big beds. Comfortable beds,” Ransom said settling himself more comfortably against Adam’s body.

Adam laughed, “Very comfortable. And we like our roommates.”

“No creepy Craigslist weirdos,” Rans agreed snuggling closer.

“Sorry your latest spreadsheet went to waste,” Adam apologized.

“Yeah. Well, it all turned out for the best,” Rans conceded. “We should fix up the kitchen though.”

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, “Bitty wouldn’t come around much if we don’t.”

“I would love a slice of pie right now,” Rans confessed.

“Mmm late night pie,” Adam murmured.

*****

Justin felt himself beginning to drift off but his thoughts turned back to Bitty. That was certainly one thing missing from Haus 2.0. Bitty and his plethora of baked goods.

“Do you think he will move in with Jack after he graduates?” Justin wondered. “Maybe he could move in with us.”

“We don’t have another bedroom,” Holster pointed out.

Justin was quiet for a moment. “Oh yeah.”

He was so used to sharing a room with Holster. Even when he was back home in Toronto, his room didn’t feel right to him. Justin almost forgot that he and Holster weren’t just in one room. Technically, at the moment, they were actually in one room, however, that would change when Dom moved out. But if they _did_ just stick with the one room then Bitty could have the other one eventually. 

“We should go to sleep. Big day tomorrow,” Adam reminded him.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Justin acknowledged.

“Nervous?”

“Yeah,” Justin confided.

“You’ll be great. Everyone will love you,” Holtzy reassured him.

“You?”

“Excited,” Holster declared, “EMPR won’t know what hit them.”


	4. Chapter 4

Adam felt the week go by in a blur. There was a week of training and then they would be placed in their department and given assignments and clients. It was Thursday night when they were told they would all be going out after training for “team building.”

Adam was at the bar trying to get their group another round, when a tall woman pushed up beside him. She had firey red hair pulled high into a ponytail and a killer smirk. She slipped him a $20 and said, “Can you please order me two Blue Moons?” Adam shouted to the bartender who he had just placed his order with and added the beers. 

“Thanks! You’re a lifesaver!” she said gratefully,

Adam smiled down at her. “You here with friends?”

“Co-workers.”

“Same!” he exclaimed, I’’m Adam,” he said introducing himself. He was impressed by how she had slipped through the crowd up to the bar. In his experience, usually bartenders paid more attention to pretty women than dudes, but the staff behind the bar was slammed tonight and he had no problem helping her out. He admired her boldness.

“April,” she introduced herself in return, “So, Adam, what do you do?”

“I just started at EMPR,” he said stating the letters, “it’s pronounced ‘Empire.’ We’re here as some sort of team bonding exercise.”

“Because nothing bonds people like alcohol?” she quipped.

He laughed at her comment, “Apparently.” He liked her attitude and was curious to know more about this fiery woman. “What do you do, April?”

“I’m an assistant stylist at CREATR, it’s pronounced ‘Creator’,” she mocked, “the marketing firm.”

“Cool.” He had never heard of it, but that didn’t really mean much. He looked her up and down. She was well dressed and looked fashionable. It made sense that she was a stylist. 

“It’s my co-worker Kate’s birthday, so we’re bar-hopping tonight,” she explained pointing to a group of people in the far back of the room.

“It is always this packed in here?” Adam asked.

“This place is usually pretty crowded.”

Adam noticed how her eyes raked over him. Maybe she was interested in more than access to the bartender? He knew he was good looking. And she was very attractive. He could be down. Adam returned her wandering gaze and gave her a smirk. She blushed a little knowing that she had been caught checking him out.

*****

At that point, Justin forced his way through the crowd to help Holster get the drinks back to their table. He noticed Holtzy chatting with a redhead. She was hot as hell and Justin could tell immediately that Holster was attracted to her. He had that grin on his face, the one that meant that he was he was focusing in on her, like a shark who scented blood in the water. 

“Rans,” Holster shouted over the crowd spotting him, “This is April. She and her friends are celebrating a co-worker’s birthday.”

Justin nodded and reached out to steady a tray of drinks the bartender had just set in front of Holtzy. “Those for us?”

Holster nodded and grabbed two beers off the tray. He gave them to the woman, April.

“Thanks,” she said taking the bottles from him.

“Any time,” he smiled at her. “See you around.” He grabbed a few drinks off the tray to lighten the load. 

Rans felt relieved that they were going back to join their coworkers. Maybe Holster wasn’t on the hunt after all. He didn’t really want to be alone with them by himself. He didn’t feel comfortable enough yet.

“Wait,” she said. “We might be leaving here soon.”

“Oh,” Holster stilled with the drinks in his hands.

“Give me your phone.”

Rans watched as Holtzy set the drinks down and dug out his phone from his pocket. Oh man, this chick was definitely interested in Holster. I mean who wouldn’t be? 

She quickly typed her number into his phone. “Here’s my number in case you want to meet up later.”

He and Holster picked up numbers all the time. It probably didn’t mean anything.

“Cool,” Holster replied pocketing his phone once again.

April grabbed her beers and saluted Holster with one. “See ya.”

Rans picked up the tray of drinks and Holtzy cleared a path for him to follow. He felt himself relax as they rejoined their coworkers.

~~~~~

Over the next week Justin noticed how Holtzy was glued to his phone. He walked into the kitchen and found Holster typing on his phone at the kitchen table with Shitty reading the newspaper next to him. Lardo was helping herself to a cup of coffee at the coffee maker on the counter. Rans went to grab a mug and join her.

“Bro, what’s up?” he asked nodding to Holster’s phone. 

“We’ve been texting,” Holtzy replied.

“With the girl you met at the bar?” Justin asked dreading the answer.

“Yeah!” Holster confirmed, “She seems great. We’re meeting up on Friday.”

“Dude! Good for you!” Shitty said enthusiastically.

Justin felt his face fall for a second before he schooled his features back into a thin smile. He felt eyes on him and found Lardo’s scrutinizing glance. She gazed at him for a brief moment, but didn’t say anything.

~~~~~

Justin checked his watch again. Holster still wasn’t back. He tried to game with Shitty but he kept getting destroyed.

“Dude, I am killing it!” Shitty exclaimed. When Shitty was stressed, he liked to burn off steam by playing a few rounds of Mario Kart. Lardo sat on his other side knitting and occasionally watching their game progress.

“You are,” Justin agreed distracted. Why wasn’t Holster back yet? Maybe he was spending the night with April?

The door creaked open and Justin dropped his controller.

Shitty paused the game as Holster entered the living room.

“Hey man, how did your date go?” Shitty asked.

Holster folded himself down on the couch and let out a contented sigh.

“It was ‘sawesome! She is so cool.”

“Yeah?” Shitty prompted.

“Yeah! And the best part? Her last name was O’Neil and she could name all four Ninja Turtles.”

“Dude!” Shitty high-fived Holster.

“I know!” Holster exclaimed.

Lardo was once again subdued about the event and hmm’ed in the appropriate places as Holster recounted a bit about his date. 

Justin felt uncomfortable as Holtzy went on and on about how much fun he’d had. He merely nodded. His stomach twisted. Why was he reacting like this? When he couldn’t take it anymore, he decided to go to bed. He popped off the couch leaving his controller beside Shitty.

“I’m going to bed. Good night.”

He couldn’t get out of there fast enough. He was glad Holster was home though. But he didn’t want to think too much about why he was upset that Holster had been on a date. It didn’t make any sense. He wanted to be happy for his bro, but for some reason, he was having a hard time mustering the energy to be enthusiastic. 

*****

He had just sat down on the edge of the bed when he heard a soft knock. He stood up immediately, his heartbeat increased for some reason. He hoped that it was Holster. “Come in,” he called.

Lardo opened the door and he felt wildly disappointed. Of course Holtzy wouldn’t have knocked. It was his room too. Dom still hadn’t moved out. Lardo closed the door behind her. 

“Yo.” Lardo flung herself down on his bed.

“Hey.”

“You feeling okay?” she asked.

He nodded up at the ceiling. 

“You want to talk about it?”

Justin sighed. He knew he wasn’t being the best bro he could be right now. “I should be happy for him,” he said facing away from her.

“But you’re not?” she inquired.

“I don’t know.”

“You know,” Lardo said gently.

She was right. He did know. He _wasn’t_ happy for Holster. What was wrong with him? Shouldn’t he be happy that his bro was having a good time? Holtzy had always been supportive of him and March. Or any other chick he was smashing. It didn’t make sense. But his head hurt when he thought about it too much and he already had an upset stomach. He took a deep breath before he spoke again and let it out slowly. Justin knew Lardo wouldn’t judge him. 

“You’re right,” he admitted, “I’m not.”

He looked over at her and she patted the space next to her. Justin lay down next to his petite friend and stared at the ceiling. Lardo splayed out next to him and they lay on the bed together in silence for a few minutes.

“Have you thought about why that is?” she finally asked.

Justin turned the question over in his mind. Why wasn’t he happy about it? If Holster was happy, isn’t that what mattered?

She sat up and patted his knee. “You might want to think about it.” Lardo got up and shut the door quietly leaving him staring at the ceiling.

But, of course, that was the problem: he didn’t _want_ to think about it. His best friend was happy. He should be _happy_ about this fact. But he wasn’t. The more he tried not to look at it, the more it became glaring obvious. He was jealous. Holster was spending more time with April. Had Holtzy felt like this when he was dating March? Probably not. Holster was probably happy for him. He wondered if Holster was getting laid. The thought of him being with April made him feel sad. Why? He had never had a problem when Holster was getting laid before. Why was it bothering him now? Because he was going through a dry spell? Was it considered a dry spell if you weren’t even trying though? It was more like he was taking a conscious break.

Maybe he should schedule a Skype session with his therapist. Was he clinging to Holster because so much of their lives had changed? No more school, no more hockey. They were in the business of adulting now. Having jobs, paying rent, buying groceries, doing laundry. It wasn’t all that different from living in Haus 1.0 though with the exception of all the free time he didn’t spend at practice or studying now. Sure they worked fairly long hours, but the company was pretty good about letting work stay at work.

He texted his therapist and arranged a time to meet later during the week. 

~~~~~

Justin felt immediate relief seeing his therapist’s face resolve itself on his screen. He had been seeing Jonathan for about a year and a half. Jonathan was a white dude in his 40s. He looked sort of like an older mix of Jack and Holster. He had dark hair and kind light blue eyes. Jonathan was Jewish (but not religious, like Holster) and Justin suspected that he was gay. He had mentioned a partner a few times, which didn’t necessarily mean anything, but it was just a vibe that he got from him. Not that he was judging his therapist for possibly being gay. But now he wondered about it. 

At first it was hard to open up to him, but they had made great progress during their time working together. Initially, he didn’t think that Jonathan would be able to really understand his experience. He was, after all, an older white dude. But Jewish people were a minority and had been persecuted in the past and unfortunately in the present as well. Justin was comforted by the discovery that Jonathan had a fierce sense of social justice. It reminded him of Shitty. The few times he talked about what it was like to be a black man he felt heard. He also found that Jonathan could relate to family pressures to succeed as well. And if Jonathan was a gay man as well, that was two ticks in the minority column. 

It was also difficult to wrap his mind around the idea of paying a stranger to listen to his problems, but Jack was right. It had helped him a lot. Jonathan had taught him different techniques for managing his anxiety and they had even at one point been talking about the possibility of trying medication. 

“Hello, Justin,” he greeted warmly, “How are you?”

“I’m okay, hanging in there.”

“Tell me what’s on your mind,” Jonathan gently prodded.

“I don’t really know. I am feeling upset, but I am not sure why.”

Jonathan nodded sympathetically. “Okay, take a minute to tune in. Where in your body are you experiencing feeling uncomfortable?”

Justin closed his eyes and breathed for a few seconds before replying, “In my chest and my stomach.”

“Okay, what are you feeling?”

“Tightness. Tension,” Justin described.

“Do you think this is work related? Starting a new job can be very stressful. How is work going?”

Justin opened his eyes and looked at the screen. “No, I don’t think so. Work has been intense, but the training we received was very throughout and I think I am doing well.”

“And how is your living situation? Last we spoke you were worried about finding housing.”

Justin laughed, “That actually worked out really well! Two friends of ours had space open up in the house that they were renting.”

“You said ‘friends of ours,’ who is the we in this case?”

“Me and Holster.”

“Ah, I see. So you are still living together?”

“Yes.” He leaned back into his chair relaxing.

“You’re happy about that?”

“Of course! It was always the plan that after college we’d move in together. I mean, uh, find a place together.”

“Ah, yes, that’s right,” Jonathan remembered. “Are you sharing a room again?”

“No. Well, yes,” he said with a little nervous lilt to his voice. “We will each have our own separate room when another housemate moves out. Right now we are sharing.” Justin wondered if Jonathan had picked up his slight discomfort on the subject.

Jonathan nodded. “And you are living with how many other friends?”

“Two. Shitty and Lardo.” 

“Sounds like a continuation of college.”

“Yeah it is, but it’s like the opposite. Instead of Shitty and Lardo having separate bedrooms they share one now, and instead of sharing one, Holster and I will have separate bedrooms.”

Jonathan didn’t miss a beat. “That is the second time you have mentioned the separate bedrooms. How are you feeling about that?”

“Good, fine, I guess.” Justin waffled, “but we haven’t been spending as much time together.” He thought about April and felt a creeping burn of jealousy before another emotion hit. “I actually miss him,” Justin realized.

“You and Holster are not spending as much time together?”

“No.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“I don’t know,” Justin hedged, “I mean we are still housemates.” Was it actually because of April?

“I know he is a very dear friend to you.”

“He’s started dating someone,” Justin blurted out.

Jonathan didn’t visibly react onscreen. “I see. How do you think this has affected your personal relationship with him?”

“It may have created some distance,” Justin ventured.

“Why is that?” 

Yes, why was that? Justin knew he was tamping down on something scratching at the surface. He pushed down that weird, increasingly familiar feeling that he feared was jealousy. He didn’t, he couldn’t go there. “I don’t know.”

“He has dated people in the past, correct?”

“Yes,” Justin confirmed, “but never anyone seriously.”

Jonathan leaned slightly closer to the camera. “And do you think that he is dating this person ‘seriously?’”

“I don’t know.”

“But if he were,” Jonathan pressed, “it would trouble you?”

He thought for a moment. _Fuck_. The thought of Holster and April being “serious” gave him heart palpitations and he felt his palms sweat. The answer was clear. “Yes.”

“Why do you think that is?” Jonathan asked.

Justin didn’t want to be untruthful to Jonathan, but he wasn’t sure he was really ready to open the box he had been so desperate to keep shut. The box that held all of his feelings for Holster. If he took out each of the those feelings he had so meticulously tried to tamp down and shove away into the metaphorical box in chest, what would happen? He didn’t answer Jonathan too wrapped up in his thoughts.

Jonathan gave him a few seconds and then tried another tack. “Do you think your relationship with Holster was impacted when you were dating someone seriously?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“But you think with the opposite situation going on right now that it will impact your relationship with your friend?”

“I shouldn’t. He’s my bro. I know he’s got my back and that he’ll always be there for me,” Justin affirmed to himself.

“And yet?”

He knew Jonathan wasn’t going to let this point go easily. He rubbed a hand across his face trying to calm the storm he felt brewing inside. Maybe it was okay to let out some of those feelings he was clearly trying to shove under the rug. That was what these sessions were for, right? He looked back at the screen and relented, “And yet, I’m feeling really upset and uncomfortable about him dating this new woman.”

Jonathan seemed relieved at his admission. “Have you met this person?”

“Yes, briefly.” He had only seen April once, the night that Holster met her.

“And was there something about them that was disconcerting?”

“No, she was super hot and seemed nice.”

“I know you are dealing with a lot of change right now, Justin. The transition from college into adulthood and the so-called ‘real world’ can be stressful and confusing. Your relationships with your friends, particularly Holster, have been very anchoring for you. But over time relationships shift.”

“Yes. Maybe I am worried that we are growing apart,” Justin shook his head, “but that’s ridiculous. We live together. We work together. We still hang out. He hasn’t ditched me for April. We spend time together.” Was he contradicting himself? Hadn’t he just said that he thought they weren’t spending as much time together?

“He is an important person in your life. It sounds like you don’t want that to change.”

“I don’t!” Justin exclaimed, “He’s the _most_ important person.”

Justin paused at what he just said. It was true, wasn’t it? The realization somehow wasn’t that surprising. It had been true for a while.

After his session ended he felt better but still confused. If Holster was the most important person in his life, was he Holster’s? Was that was this was about? Was he worried that April could become the most important person to Holtzy? How did you know when you wanted something more from a relationship? And what if that other person wasn’t on the same page? _Whoa. Whoa. Whoa._ He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Did he want something more with Holster? He laughed for a moment. There wasn’t much more they could have.

They shared a room. And shared a bed. He grew hot at the thought. But that was ridiculous! They had shared beds many times over the years. It didn’t make him… but then he thought about the erections he would get. He’d always brushed them off as morning wood, or being horny after a night of being out and not hooking up with someone. It didn’t mean… He started getting hard thinking about Holster’s warm skin against his, the feeling of his leg hair when their legs became intertwined. Shit. _No_. This wasn’t. He couldn’t. He rushed to grab a towel and went to have a very cold shower.

~~~~~

A few days later, his last therapy session was still on his mind. And Holster was always on his brain. How did you know if you wanted more than friendship from someone? He didn’t think he did. He wasn’t like that. But he couldn’t deny the bond that he and Holtzy had. Justin decided to do research. He knew two people, two of his best friends in fact, who had become “more than friends” with their former friends. Friends to lovers. It had a nice ring to it. For them. For a story. But still, he had two data points he could use. The first of which was currently sitting naked on the couch in the living room.

“Shitty,” Justin greeted.

“My dude,” Shitty acknowledged him.

“Why are you naked?” Justin felt impelled to ask.

“No rando roomies anymore,” Shitty explained easily.

“Ah, right.” 

“Haus 2.0,” Shitty reminded him.

Justin cleared his throat, “Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Justin sat down on the couch next to Shitty wondering what Bitty would think of the nude Shitty lounging around. At least he was sitting on a towel. He brought his mind back to the reason he sought Shitty out. Shitty picked up his beer and took a long gulp.

“How did you know that you wanted to be more than friends with Lardo?”

Shitty spit out his beer, choking.

Justin slapped him on the back a few times. “Bro! You okay?”

Shitty waved him off as he coughed working to get his equilibrium back. 

“Fine, fine,” he insisted, “I just didn’t realize you wanted to talk about something so serious.”

“So, it’s serious then?” Justin prompted.

“Serious as fuck, bro,” Shitty said solemnly, “I love her.”

Justin nodded. He figured as much. “I love Lardo too, but how did you know it was, love love, you know?”

Shitty fingered his moustache. “It grew over time. I just wanted to be with her all the time.”

“Yeah.”

“And then, I don’t know, I just wanted to be IN her all the time.”

Justin made a face, “TMI, dude.”

“Well it goes both ways,” he grinned, “I want her in ME all the time, too.”

“Dude!” Justin said and covered his eyes with this hand as if he could block out the mental picture. He took his hand off his face and looked down at his lap. He took a deep breath to steady himself before he asked what he really wanted to know, “But how did you know that she wanted the same thing?”

“I didn’t,” Shitty admitted.

“What?”

“I didn’t know if she would want the same thing. But I had to tell her, because if not I was basically going to be lying to her. I had to share my truth.”

“Share your truth,” Justin muttered to himself looking up at the ceiling. He hadn’t thought about it like that before. Was he possibly lying to Holster? Was he lying to himself?

“Totally, my dude.” Shitty is silent for a while. “Do you have a truth you need to share?”

Craning his neck to look at Shitty, Justin sighed. He was scared and confused. What was the truth? Maybe he was scared of the the truth. And worried about the consequences. 

“I don’t know yet. Maybe. Possibly,” Justin speculated.

“You’ll feel a lot better when you do,” Shitty encouraged.

“But what if he…” Justin cut himself off. It was too much. He couldn’t go there right now.

“You can’t control other people,” Shitty gently reminded him pointedly not commenting on the pronoun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some brief sexual content. See end notes for spoilers.

Adam knew something was up. Rans always got all quiet when he was stressed out about something. At dinner, he had barely said a word. Was it something at work? Why wouldn’t he just tell him? He had a nagging suspicion that he knew it was his fault somehow, but he just couldn’t place it. Had they not been spending enough bro-time together? Nah. They saw each other everyday at work and hung out together almost every night. But since he had started seeing April, Rans had been a bit quieter. Maybe he missed March? Ah, that was probably it. Seeing him get together with April had him missing his last girlfriend. Maybe April had a friend that Rans could go out with? Then they could go out all four of them! April had gotten them tickets to a midnight show of Rocky Horror, he could ask her then. Maybe he should invite Rans along too!

He broached the subject when they got home from work.

“Do you want to go to a movie on Friday night after work?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Rans said excitedly.

“Cool. April got us tickets so I’ll have her grab another one.”

“Oh.” Ransom said dejectedly. “I, uh, I shouldn’t,” he hedged.

What was up with that? Rans had gone from excited to nervous. 

“You just said ‘sounds good,’” Adam reminded him confused at his friend’s emotional roller coaster.

“I don’t want to intrude,” Rans insisted.

“Bro, you’re not intruding,” Adam assured him, “I invited you. It’s fine. It’s just a movie.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ransom laughed nervously, “sure.”

*****

Justin was sort of dreading going out with Holster and April but he didn’t want to be weird about it. Holster had asked him to go to the movie so he would go. Friday after work he had beer and then checked the time. They should be ready to head out soon. He went upstairs to their room to get Holster. “Hey, are you ready?” he asked pulling open the door to their room. 

When he saw Holster in fishnets he almost had a heart attack. The blonde adonis was leaning over their bed adjusting the pattern of the tights. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as his eyes raked up Holster’s muscular legs criss-crossed with the black patterned tights to find Holster in nothing else but little gold booty shorts. 

“What are you wearing?!” Justin choked out.

Holster looked back at him and then down at himself as if he didn’t know that he was only wearing fishnets and gold booty shorts. Rans could see the realization hit. 

“Oh this?” Holster asked, “Didn’t I tell you? We’re going to see _Rocky Horror_.”

“Rocky Horror?” Justin croaked.

“Yeah, everyone dresses up.” Holster scrunched up his brow, “I thought I told you?”

He felt as if his brain were short-circuiting. The little gold booty shorts were it. Bury him right now. _Oh god_. Shitty was right. He wanted to bury HIMSELF in Holster. He wanted to strip off those little gold shorts and those tights and worship that gorgeous ass. Fuck. _Fuck_. _Was he gay?_ All he knew at that moment was that he wanted to lick his way up Holster’s body. Fuck.

Holster finished adjusting his tights and stood up walking toward him. He gave him an easy smile which quickly turned into a look of worry. 

“Dude, are you okay?”

“I, I was just coming to tell you that I, uh, feel sort of…” Justin blanked.

Holtzy’s concerned eyes looked him over as he straightened up. “You look sort of hot. Are you okay? I think you’re sweating.”

Justin started to back out of the room as Holster stepped closer to him. Thank God he was wearing his jeans right now. He could feel his erection straining against his boxerbriefs. Shit. _Shit!_ He backed away more quickly. 

“Yeah, uh, I am feeling kind of hot. Too hot! I wouldn’t want to get you or April sick tonight, so I’m just going to stay home.” His shoulder hit the door jamb with a smack and he winced.

“Are you sure? I could stay home with you if you’re sick.”

“NO!” he shouted and then coughed, “I, uh, I’m sure it’s nothing, but better safe than sorry. Maybe it was the sushi we had for lunch? Anyway, I’m just going to,” he pointed his thumb toward the hallway. Turning around abruptly he left the room and stumbled into the bathroom.

When he heard Holster call out bye to everyone else, he let out a sigh of relief. He splashed some cold water on his face and tried to clear his head but his thoughts tripped back to those tight gold shorts that left nothing to the imagination. _Why?_ Why was this happening now? He’d seen plenty of Holster naked over the years and hadn’t had that reaction. They’d shared a locker room. But they were never really alone in those cases. But they’d shared a room together for years. But he wasn’t _looking_ at him while he undressed. That would be creepy. Had he _wanted_ to though?

Justin locked the bathroom door and gazed at himself in the mirror. Had he wanted to look at Holster? His eyes fluttered shut as he thought of Holster’s broad bared chest with his light brown hair thickly grown across it. Holster was a man. A man. Not that there was anything wrong with being gay. Other people were gay. That was fine. Holster wasn’t feminine in any sense of the word. He didn’t have soft curves like March had had. His chest was muscled and fit and hairy and...and his erection had only grown. 

He turned on the shower and stripped out of his clothes. Instead of taking a cold shower, he turned the water to a warm, comfortable temperature hoping that the water would ease some of the tension out of him. Stepping into the spray of water, he tried to relax. He closed his eyes, letting the water fall over his back and shoulders. It felt good, but did nothing to diminish the tension he felt, nor the thoughts swirling in his mind. Holster underneath him panting, sweating, his legs spread. He imagined his fingers peeling off those tiny shorts from Holsters body, trying to slide them down his massive thighs. He would toss them into a corner and kiss him. 

Justin took his cock in his hand and stroked himself, imagining it was Holtzy’s hand, urging him on. He couldn’t get it out of his head. He would kiss down Holster’s beautiful golden body. Justin moaned under the spray imagining the sounds Holster would make as he stroked him and kissed him. He came suddenly against the shower wall. Fuck. _Fuck_. He had just fantasized about his best friend. And it may have just been one of the best orgasms of his life. Fuck. 

~~~~~

After his shower he flopped down facefirst on his bed and tried to just shut his brain off. He felt tired and wrung out. He couldn’t believe he had gotten off thinking of his best friend. There was no coming back from that. How was he ever going to look at him the same way again?

A soft knock on his door disrupted his thoughts.

“Can I come in?” Lardo’s voice called from the other side.

“Can WE come in?” Shitty chimed in.

Justin groaned. “Fine,” he mumbled towards the door.

Shitty and Lardo came into the room and cautiously sat at the edge of the bottom of the bed.

“We saw Holster before he left,” Lardo explained, “He said you might be coming down with something?”

“Yeah,” Justin replied.

“Are you sick?” Shitty asked concerned.

“Not exactly,” he replied.

“Are you coming down with something?” Lardo clarified.

“Yes,” he whispered. He felt the bed shift. He flipped over onto his back.

Shitty hovered over him and placed a hand on his forehead. “Do you have a fever?” 

“I don’t think so,” he admitted.

Lardo looked over at him from the bottom of the bed. “Then what do you think it is?”

Justin was quiet for a few moments before he finally whispered, “I think I’m having a Gay Crisis™.” 

“Ohhhh,” Lardo and Shitty said in unison. They looked at each other and seemed to communicate just through their eyebrows.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Shitty prodded gently.

“No,” he clarified, “not right now.”

“That’s okay,” Shitty said quickly. “You take your time.” He straightened up and headed toward the door.

Lardo patted his leg before getting up and joining Shitty at the door. “We’re here for you, bro, whenever you want to talk, okay?” Lardo reassured.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “thanks, guys.”

“We’ve got your back,” Shitty reminded him as they left his room and gently shut the door.

~~~~~

Shitty and Lardo retreated to their room. Shitty paced agitatedly in circles as Lardo sat down on their bed laying back against the pillows. She gave a deep sigh watching Shitty move about their room. She could tell a rant was coming.

“What do we do?” Shitty lamented.

“Nothing,” Lardo said firmly, “it’s not our business.”

Shitty stopped his pacing and looked at her incredulously. “Lards, they are clearly in love with each other!”

“Maybe,” she admitted, “But they are clueless.”

“Yes! But Rans isn’t! Not anymore anyway,” Shitty said.

“Yes, now he is freaking out about being not straight AND being in love with his best friend.” Lardo crossed her arms across her chest before she continued, “He could barely survive tests during finals week. How do you think he is going to handle this?”

“Exactly! This is why WE have to help him,” Shitty insisted gesturing between them.

Lardo cocked an eyebrow at him, “We?”

“Yes! I don’t think he can go to Holtzy with these issues, do you?” he ranted.

Lardo ran a hand through the long side of her hair and sighed. “You do have a point,” she conceded, “But don’t make this into a _thing_.” 

“A thing?” he wailed.

“You know, one of your crusades! This is just about helping two of our friends out,” she insisted. She patted the bed beside her and Shitty sat down. “I know you still feel guilty about Jack and Bitty,” she said softly.

He flopped over until his head was in her lap. “I was blinded by toxic masculinity,” he croaked. “I couldn’t even see that my best friend was in love with our very cute left winger.”

Lardo started to scratch his head in what she hoped would be a soothing manner. “Right. Now we are going to help our friends. Just give them each a nudge in the right direction.”

“Cupid, I am thy emissary!” Shitty declared.

“No! We are _not_ going overboard on this,” Lardo decreed.

“I want to wear a diaper and get arrows!”

Lardo blanched, “No way, dude.”

“It could double as a Halloween costume!” he pleaded.

Lardo still looked skeptical.

“You could photograph me in it. It could be a project!” Shitty tempted her.

She narrowed her eyes at him before relenting. “Ugh. Fine. But no wearing the diaper in bed.”

Shitty fist pumped into the air, “Yes! Deal!”

“Should we enlist help with this project?” Lards asked.

“From Jack and Bitty? I don’t know. Maybe it should just be a small operation,” he wondered. “Operation D-Man Love!” he gushed.

“No,” she rejected.

“Operation D?” Shitty offered.

Lardo cackled, “Sure.”

“Strictly need to know?” Shitty confirmed.

Lardo nodded and reaffirmed, “Need to know only.”

~~~~~

They spent the next week observing Ransom and Holster. Lardo had noticed how Rans seemed to be more anxious when Holster was out late or on a date. Ransom appeared distracted when the three of them were together or would shut himself up in room for the evening. He definitely seemed to be suffering. Or sulking. But when he and Holster were together he would light up. His behavior pointed toward jealousy. Shitty noticed it as well. Further, he prodded Holster and noticed that he too was aware of Ransom’s behavior, but unclear about what was causing the change. Though Rans tried to hide it, all of them had noticed his increasing nervous energy. But when Holster would touch Rans he always seemed to relax. A hand on his shoulder or them sitting very close together on the couch watching something on Netflix would turn Rans into a relaxed puddle of a person. Shitty and Lardo both noticed how the two men seemed like one unit entangled together.

After a subdued dinner with Ransom while Holster was out with April, Shitty and Lardo retreated to their room. Lardo pulled off her shirt and changed into pajamas before trotting into the adjoining bathroom. When she returned teeth freshly brushed she found Shitty sitting on his side of the bed wringing his hands.

“How are we going to do this?” he asked.

She sat down next to him. “I’m not sure.”

“We need to come up with a strategy,” Shitty suggested. “Holster has a girlfriend. This is tricky. We don’t want to do anything shady.”

She swatted his thigh, “Dude, he does NOT have a girlfriend. He’s been out with her a few times. We don’t know if they are official. And besides, Holster wouldn’t do anything shady. If he was in a relationship and realized that he had feelings for another person and wanted to make a move, he would definitely let the other person go first,” Lardo insisted.

“Okay, okay, you’re right,” Shitty conceded.

Lardo crawled up to the top of the bed and resituated herself against the pillows. “What we need to focus on is how to get Holster to realize that Rans is not only his bro, but like his PERSON, you know?” she emphasized.

“Yes! Exactly,” he agreed. Shitty shifted to lay next to her propping himself on his elbow to look down at her.

“I’m pretty sure he is already in love with Rans,” Lardo admitted.

“So how do we make _him_ realize that?” he agonized. “Make him jealous? Have Ransom get a sig other, other than him? ” Shitty questioned.

“That is way played out, dude, and not fair to the other person,” Lardo pointed out.

“Well it’s sort of what happened to Rans! But fine, you’re right,” Shitty conceded.

“Hmm, what about the shorts?” Lardo suggested half kidding.

“Shorts?” Shitty asked confused.

“You know how Bitty was always wearing those tiny shorts around the Haus? I bet Jack got an eyeful plenty of times. I’m sure it was tantalizing,” she said grinning lasciviously.

Shitty’s eyes widened and he nodded solemnly. “Yes, I’m sure it was. They need more excuses to be naked with each other. Privately,” Shitty mused.

“Excuses?”

“Well they aren’t on a team together anymore. No more group showers. When do people get naked together?” Shitty pulled out his phone.

“Don’t Google that!” Lardo insisted reaching for his phone. 

He held the phone out of her grasp, “Too late!”

She put a hand over her eyes and muttered, “I don’t even want to know.”

“Bingo!” he shouted

“Shh!” she shushed him, “Keep it down.”

“I’ve got it! Lards! We’ll get a sauna.”

“A sauna,” she deadpanned, “You can’t be serious.”

“Yeah, dude, a sauna! Think about it! You have to be _naked_ in a sauna,” he insisted.

“There are so many issues with this but I will limit it to three,” she counted off on her fingers, “One, how are we going to buy a sauna? Two, you don’t have to be _naked_ in a sauna, you could wear a bathing suit or a towel. And three, where the hell are we going to _put_ this imaginary sauna?”

“The basement,” Shitty said addressing her third concern.

“How on earth are we going to buy a sauna? Aren’t they thousands of dollars?”

“I think the ones you assemble yourself are only like a grand. We could ask Dex to put it together. Look, my father’s wife has been bothering me about getting me a birthday present. And I can’t exactly ask her to donate two grand to Planned Parenthood. So, let me ask for this. She’ll probably think it’s a great gift idea.” He held up his hand and counted off on his fingers, “It will 1) Help our friends fall in love, 2) Improve Haus 2.0, 3) We could have some steamy times in there, 4) ‘Winter is Coming,” he countered. “And Haus 2.0 bylaws will state that those who choose to use the sauna must do so in the nude.”

She gave him a skeptical look.

“Or in a towel,” he amended, “but they must be naked!”

Lards laughed at how ridiculous he was was but it was one of the reasons she loved him. A thought occurred to her though, “What are you going to do? Lock them in the sauna together?”

“Maybe? Or we’ll just have ritual bro sweat sessions, ladybros included as well of course, and then I will not be able to make it one time…”

“This is a ridiculous plan. Plus your birthday isn’t until December!” she pointed out.

“They are going to Aspen this winter for the season so I’ll be spending it with my mother anyway. I’ll ask for an early present. Trust me, Lards, this could work! This could be the equivalent of Bitty’s booty shorts!”

“Or lack thereof,” she giggled.

Shitty gave her a goofy grin and then leaned down to kiss her.

~~~~~

The box arrived a week later.

“Dude? What the hell is that huge box?” Holster asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Shitty replied nonchalantly.

“Bro,” Rans said when he saw the ginormous box.

“It’s his birthday/Christmas present from his stepmother,” Lardo explained as she was on the phone. “Dex, I need your help with something. We’ll come to Samwell this weekend to pick you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a masturbation scene.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW content in this chapter. See end notes for spoilers.

When Lardo offered to pick Dex up at Samwell, Bitty knew something was up. He tagged along to Haus 2.0, and when they arrived, he smelled trouble. Lardo opened the door to the house and ushered Dex down into the basement. Bitty wandered into the living room to find Shitty on the couch in his boxers. 

“I know y’all are up to something,” he crowed walking into the room to greet Shitty.

“Shh! Jeez, Bitty, keep it down,” Shitty insisted from the couch.

Bitty folded his arms across his chest as he stopped in front of Shitty. “You needed Dex for the weekend?”

“Yes! It’s for a special project,” Shitty explained.

“And what project would that be?” Bitty asked.

Shitty clutched his right hand to his heart, “I’m sorry, Bits, but it is top secret and need to know only at this point.”

“Lardo!” Bitty called out.

She appeared from the top of the stairs leading down into the basement a moment later without Dex.

“What the heck is going on? Why do y’all need Dex?” 

She looked over at Shitty who mimed having his lips zippered shut. Sighing, she walked into the room and pulled Bitty closer. “We need Dex to build a sauna.”

Bitty uncrossed his arms. “A what now?” he asked quizzically.

“A sauna,” Lardo confirmed.

“Y’all decided to up and buy a sauna?” Bitty asked skeptically.

“It’s part of Shitty’s plan to get Rans and Holtzy on the same page,” she hedged.

“Oh no!” Bitty exclaimed concerned, “Are they not getting along?”

“No, no. We’re,” she gave an exasperated sigh. “This is all part of Shitty’s convoluted plan to get them together.”

“Together?” Bitty asked in a bewildered voice.

“TOGETHER,” she confirmed.

Bitty looked between the two of them all thoughts of the sauna forgotten. “Do they want that?”

“Rans certainly does,” Lardo said.

“Lards! Brocode!” Shitty whisper-shouted horrified.

Bitty’s eyebrows raised up toward his hairline. “Are you sure it’s okay to tell me this?”

“I don’t know. Rans didn’t tell us _not_ to tell anyone. But we’ve kept it to ourselves up until now. I would never have told you if he had asked us not to mention anything. Bitty, we love you and trust you, and frankly, we could use your help and opinion on the matter. Do you think Holster would want to be with Ransom?” Lardo asked him.

“In a non-bro type way,” Shitty clarified, “a _beyond-bros_ situation, like you and Jack.”

“I got it, Shitty,” BItty said fluttering a hand through the air. “Let a boy think.”

“Rans is in a hard place right now. He realized that he is Not Straight™and that he is in love with his best friend. And he is terrified that Holtzy won’t return his feelings and he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship,” Shitty explained.

“Well, we’ve all been there one way or another,” Lardo offered.

“True,” Bitty crossed his arms again, “I don’t know about Holster. He is always very protective of Ransom, but I don’t know that he wants to make out with him, you know?”

“Shitty is convinced it’s true love,” she commented.

“My dudes, I have this _feeling_ ,” Shitty pleaded from the couch.

“You know you can be kind of clueless sometimes, right?” Lardo retorted.

“Those days are beyond me. I am more insightful, mindful, and aware now,” Shitty said getting up to stand next to her.

“Sure you are,” Lardo said while rolling her eyes.

“Hey! I’m working on it!” he insisted.

Lardo turned her attention back to Bitty. “Have you ever thought Holster was into dudes?”

“No,” Bitty confessed, “But I didn’t think Jack was either, so…”

Shitty lowered his voice and huddled the three of them close. “Look, no one will be doing anything that they don’t want to do. I just think it couldn’t hurt to highlight some of Ransom’s assets, and point them out to a certain former D-man,” Shitty said.

Bitty sighed. “You’re going to make this weird, aren’t you?”

Shitty threw an arm around Bitty, “Absolutely.”

~~~~

For the rest of the day, Shitty and Dex attempted to put the sauna together. Bitty and Lardo helped out occasionally, but Bitty was mostly busy prepping dinner in their kitchen. When Dex finished constructing the sauna, everyone was impressed. Shitty called for Rans and Holster and everyone assembled in the basement.

“What the hell is that?” Rans asked.

Holster cleaned his glasses and looked at the wooden and glass box now taking up a good portion of their basement.

“Lady and Gentlemen of Haus 2.0 and honorary Haus 2.0 members, I will now christen, Sven, the sauna.” He smashed a beer bottle against the side of the sauna. 

“Fuck, Shitty! Now there is broken glass over here!” Dex cried.

“This is a proper naming ceremony, can’t name a vessel without breaking some bottles, you should know that, dude.”

Dex sighed and went to get a dustpan to sweep up the mess. 

“In honor of my birthday, and zombie jesus, I give you all, Sven the Sauna! We shall be warm this winter!”

Bitty clapped and Rans reluctantly followed suit.

Shitty started stripping immediately. “Time to test this bad boy out.” 

“It works,” Dex said defensively.

Bitty nodded sympathetically, “Of course it does, honey, but they are going to want to try it.”

“Come on bros!” Shitty encouraged.

“How many people do you think it can fit?” Bitty asked.

“It said four on the box,” Dex offered.

“I bet we can get everyone in there!” Shitty scoffed.

“Yeah, but four hockey players is different from four regular people,” Bitty pointed out.

Holster shrugged and started to take off his clothes.

“We don’t have swimsuits,” Dex said.

“No swimsuits needed. No clothes allowed in Sven,” Shitty announced, “ _au natural_ only.”

Dex turned beet red and avoided eye contact with Lardo.

“Oh, Lord,” Bitty rolled his eyes but then noticed Dex’s discomfort. “What about towels, Shitty?”

“Towels are acceptable.”

“I’ll get some,” Lardo offered also noticing Dex’s state.

“Uh, Lardo, I don’t want to offend,” Bitty started looking around at the other boys in various states of undress and looked from her back to Dex who was now staring at the floor fiddling with the lowest button on his shirt.

She looked at Dex and then turned her focus back to Bitty, “It’s fine, nothing I haven’t seen before,” she reassured.

“Well, if y’all are sure…” Bitty slipped his shirt off and started on his shorts.

Lardo looked over at Dex, who was still very red. “I’ll, uh, just go get those towels,” she said taking the hint.

Dex sighed and grumbled but seemed more comfortable undressing when Lardo wasn’t present. He was usually fine in the locker room, but something about having someone of the opposite sex see him undress was unnerving. He tried to tell himself it was just Lardo, but he still couldn’t shake his discomfort. 

A few moments later, all five guys were standing around in their underwear. Lardo returned wearing (presumably) nothing but a towel. She handed out the raggedy towels to the rest of the group. 

“They may be stained with paint, but they are all clean,” she said when she saw Bitty eyeing them skeptically.

“Great!” Shitty exclaimed and whipped off his boxers.

Bitty shrugged and took off his boxer briefs, placing them on his carefully piled clothes. Taking a towel from Lardo, Holster draped it around his neck. He then took off his boxers and threw them on top of his pile of clothes.

She noticed Rans trying very hard not to look below Holster’s chest. She threw the towel in his face. “Off with them!”

Holster was smirking at Justin, waiting for him to undress. Justin slowly pulled down his boxer briefs, praying that nothing embarrassing would happen. He could feel Holtzy’s eyes on him, and felt nervous. He neatly folded his underwear and put it on top of his already folded pile of clothing. He picked up a towel from the floor and draped it over one shoulder. “Happy?” he asked Shitty.

Shitty whistled appreciatively, “I’m surrounded by Adonises and here’s our Aphrodite,” he said picking Lardo up, towel and all, and throwing her over his shoulder. “Last one in doesn’t get any pie!” He opened the door to the sauna and stepped in.

Dex wrapped the proffered towel around his waist and proceeded to slide his briefs down underneath the towel to preserve his modesty. He was the last one in.

The small sauna had one bench seat inside and no windows. Three of the four walls were made of wood but the French paneled door was made of glass panes and wood allowing the people seated inside to see out.

To say it was a tight fit would be an understatement. Shitty and Holster spread their towels out along the single wooden bench seat. Shitty sat with a towel-wrapped Lardo on his lap on the left-most part of the bench with Rans and Holster barely squeezing into the bench next to them. With no other seating available Dex and Bitty sat on the wooden floor, Dex on the right side of the box nearest Holster and Bitty on the left near Shitty and Lardo with their backs pressed up against the hot wooden walls. Dex reached up and pulled the glass and wood paneled door closed sealing all of them inside.

“See! I knew we could all fit!” Shitty said excitedly, “Isn’t this great?”

“It is supposed to be really good for your skin,” Lardo offered.

“Yeah, I’ve seen that on a few beauty vlogs,” Bitty admitted.

“It’s also supposed to be detoxifying and help sore muscles,” Holster added.

“I’m so glad you could all be here to break-in Sven!” Shitty exclaimed.

*****

As it heated up, the conversation died down. Adam tried to not let the heat get to him and just relax into it. He glanced down at Bitty sprawled on the floor of the sauna. The corner of his towel was delicately placed across his lap. Bitty was lean and strong and fit. Adam could understand that he was aesthetically appealing. If the rumors about Parson were true, then Jack must have a thing for blondes. He thought back on Camilla, she was also blonde. He was the only other blond in their little sauna. Could Jack have ever had a crush on him? 

Adam laughed aloud. No, no way. 

“What’s funny?” Lardo asked, leaning her head back against Shitty’s shoulder. 

“Nothing,” he dismissed. 

His eyes roved over to Dex who was sitting opposite of Bitty. Dex was broader and taller than Bitty with sort of wiry, corded muscles. His towel was firmly around his waist. Why was he so shy? They had undressed in front of each other plenty of times on the team. He was a hockey player. It wasn’t like he could have a bad body. He made a mental note to talk to Bitty about Dex and make sure that he was getting the proper encouragement he needed from his Captain.

He remembered how Rans had worked with Bitty on his “Better Bitty Booty Bureau” mission. Rans had a great ass. He sighed reminiscing about their time as Co-Captains of the SMH. Shitty had definitely lost some of the definition he used to have from playing hockey and he wondered idly if the same would happen to him and Rans. 

Adam looked over at Ransom. He was huge. His muscles were perfectly defined. He had a wide broad chest sparsely covered in small black hairs. Rans was like the Platonic Ideal of a man. His chiseled abs, his smooth skin. Adam tried not to look at his best friend’s cock, but it was hard not too, there was just so much of it. Rans was hung. No other way to put it. He drew his eyes back up to his best friend’s chest watching the sweat bead up on his pecs. Adam reached out without thinking and ran his thumb down Ransom’s right pec chasing the bead of sweat as it hits his abs. Rans startled and Adam pulled his hand back.

“Sorry,” he murmured, “didn’t mean to startle you.”

Rans nodded and leaned back against the bench. Adam lifted up his arm and pulled Rans closer underneath it wrapping his arm around his shoulder. He was pleasantly surprised when Rans snuggled closer to him.

“This is nice,” Adam said enjoying the feeling of closeness. He always enjoyed a snuggle with his best bro.

“Yeah,” Rans agreed sounding sleepy.

“Y’all, I think I’m getting too hot. How long have we been in here?” Bitty asked.

“Almost ten minutes,” Lardo replied.

“The instructions said 10-15 minutes,” Dex offered. “Time to get out.” He stood and pulled Bitty up next to him. “We’re going to cool down.”

They stepped out of the sauna. Dex pulled the door shut behind them and Adam watched as they lay on the floor just outside of it.

“Heavens! That really takes it out of a boy!” Bitty’s voice floated back to them slightly muffled.

Adam could see Dex laying motionless next to Bitty through the slightly steamed up glass of the sauna door.

“I’ve never been in a sauna before,” Dex admitted.

“I’ve only been a few times. They had one at this fancy golf club that Coach would go to sometimes.”

Adam focused back on the people still in the sauna with him.

Lardo licked up Shitty’s neck and he moaned. “Fuck, Lards, do that again.”

Adam chuckled, “Why don’t you two get a room?”

Lardo shifted herself so that she straddled Shitty. “Well, what do you know?” she asked licking up the other side of his neck, “We _do_ have a room.”

Shitty laughed and groaned as Lardo adjusted herself against him. “Why, Ms. Duan, I do believe, you are correct. Let’s make use of it right now.” He stood up suddenly and she squealed wrapping her legs around his torso. He put an arm around her back and used the other one to pry open the door of the sauna. 

“See you in a while, gentlemen,” he called and he walked Lardo past Bitty and Dex up out of the basement as she clung to him. 

Even though the sauna now only contained the two of them, Rans hadn’t moved.

“Guess it’s just you and me,” Adam said.

“Yeah,” Rans said softly. He rolled his head back against Adam’s bicep. “You’re like a hot pillow.”

“Like a dakimakura?”

“A what?”

“One of those Japanese body pillows that has like a hot person on it,” Adam explained.

Rans rolled his head to look at him. “I’m not even going to ask how you know that.”

“Shall I call you my dakimakura?”

“You’re so weird.”

They stayed in the sauna for about five more minutes sitting in comfortable silence. 

“Bro,” Rans said sleepily leaning more heavily against him, “I think I’m getting too hot now.”

Adam nodded and stood up to open the door. He grabbed his towel from the bench as Rans stood up and then stepped out of the sauna. As they lay on their towels on the hard cement floor as Bitty and Dex had done Adam felt totally relaxed.

“We should do this again,” he remarked.

“Definitely. Do you think we’ll ever get Shitty to leave it?” Rans asked. “It’s the perfect environment for him.”

“Why?” Adam asked.

“Because he gets to be hot and naked.”

Adam laughed, “Probably not.”

“Not that I mind sharing,” Rans added, “It’s a pretty epic amenity to have in Haus 2.0.”

Adam groaned and sat up. He knew they should get up and shower. He could hear the water already running from upstairs. 

Bitty and Dex were probably already showered and changed. Adam got up and wrapped his gross, wet towel around his waist. He was no Shitty --no nudity just for the sake of it. Rans struggled to get vertical and also set his towel around his hips. It slid lower and he looked absolutely indecent. Adam cleared his throat. “We should get rinsed.”

Later, after everyone was fully recovered from the sauna inauguration, they ordered in Thai food and spent the night watching movies. Dom had finally moved out a week ago, but Adam and Rans hadn’t stopped sharing a room. They just hadn’t really had the time to sort their things out and get out their extra stuff from the basement. So Dex and Bitty could share what had essentially become a guest room in Haus 2.0.

In the morning, Bitty made everyone breakfast before he and Dex set off back to Samwell.

~~~~~  
  
He and Rans started using the sauna at least twice a week. It ended up working out very well. Usually, while he and Rans went to sweat it out, Shitty and Lardo said they would be “busy.” So, frequently, it was just the two of them in Sven.

Seeing Ransom naked so often was starting to have an effect on him. He started thinking about memories that he hadn’t thought about for a very long time. Like what happened at drama camp. 

Adam loved musical theatre, for a time as much as he loved hockey, and so in the off season, he would spend four weeks at drama camp. For three summers, he went to camp starting when he was thirteen. They put on plays and musicals and had songwriting classes. It had been really fun. And it was there that Adam met Tommy. He hadn’t thought about Tommy in years. He and Tommy had instantly clicked, and were thrilled when they found out they were sharing a cabin.

Tommy was from New Jersey and wanted to move to New York when he grew up so he could be on Broadway. He was a good dancer and a fantastic singer. They would sing the loudest around the campfire after dinner and continue long into the night.

_One night he and Tommy snuck into the music room after hours to practice. Tommy wanted more practice on the guitar before his upcoming performance at the camp’s talent show. As he watched Tommy play, he couldn’t help but think how cool he looked. When Tommy finished his song and looked up at him, Adam felt a weird sort of fluttering in his chest._

_“You are going to kill it tomorrow.”_

_Tommy put down the guitar and walked over to where Adam was leaning against the wall. “You think so?”_

_“Yeah, dude. You are awesome.”_

_“Thanks,” Tommy replied and leaned in closer._

_Adam pressed himself back against the wall as Tommy leaned into him and held his breath. He dropped his flashlight which made a loud bang against the wood of the floor._

_Tommy leaned down to pick it up and shut it off._

_“Sorry,” Adam started to apologize._

_“Shh!” Tommy said placing his hand over Adam’s mouth._

_They stayed quiet and pressed up against each other for a minute before Tommy released his hand._

_“I think the coast is clear.” He reached for Adam’s hand and they fumbled their way back to their cabin in the dark._

~~~~~

_Tommy won second place at the talent show. Adam could tell that he was upset so he asked him to take a walk around the lake._

_“You were really good. Second place is awesome.”_

_“Yeah, but it’s not first.”_

_“But you still got second! And to me you were first.”_

_“Why are you so nice to me?” Tommy asked coming to a stop._

_“Because I like you.”_

_“Oh,” Tommy replied, surprised, and turned to face him. Then he grinned. “I like you, too.”_

_He put a hand on Adam’s cheek and gently kissed him._

_Adam felt like his brain was short circuiting. Tommy was putting his mouth on his mouth? This was kissing?_

_Tommy took his hand and they continued walking around the lake until they made it back to their cabin._

_“Thanks for tonight,” he said, as they were getting ready for bed._

_“Yeah, no problem.”_

_That was the first time Adam had ever kissed anyone. He thought about it a lot before he went to sleep that evening. He knew that boys and girls were supposed to kiss, but he hadn’t seen boys kissing boys before. It felt nice though. The more he thought about it, the more he decided that he liked it. So it became a thing that he and Tommy did. Sometimes they kissed. It was always fun._

_Later in the summer Adam’s mom sent him a care package with a lot of candy in it, and he shared with his cabinmates. But that night when he and Tommy snuck out he took a package of Pop Rocks with him. He loved the way he could feel the popping on his tongue. He poured some out as they sat beneath a tree with their flashlights. He popped some on his tongue and showed it to Tommy who laughed. Tommy leaned in to kiss him and then licked his lips. It felt funny and with the popping from the candy he opened his mouth. He felt Tommy’s tongue gently touch his. This was something different. Very different. Tommy sucked on his tongue and took some of the dissolving candy into his mouth._

_Adam groaned and pulled Tommy closer passing him more candy with his tongue until it had all dissolved. Tommy pulled back and licked his own lips. “Yum.” Adam laughed._

~~~~~

_It became one of his favorite activities. They would eat candy and then kiss each other to see if the other could taste it._

_At the end of camp, Adam was sad to leave Tommy. They tried to keep in touch and did email each other once in a while, but Adam looked forward to camp even more the next year._

_During the school year he kissed Alyssa Carter and Lily Masters at two parties. But when people kissed at parties he noticed that they were always boy-girl. Not girl-girl or boy-boy. Why was camp different?_

~~~~~

_The next year at camp things with Tommy escalated._

_The first time Tommy snaked his hand down his pants he thought he was going to pass out. It felt so good to have someone else’s hand on his dick, he was so excited he came in under a minute. He loved seeing Tommy’s face as he stroked him returning the favor. They would race to see who could get the other one off the fastest. Then one night they went skinning dipping._

_Tommy wrapped his legs around his waist and stroked them together in the water. The feeling of Tommy’s cock against his own was a revelation. It was awesome. He was fourteen and had never felt so happy. Afterwards he and Tommy lay on their towels by the shore to dry out lazily making out and getting dirty all over again._

~~~~~

_His last year at drama camp was when he decided he wanted to give Tommy a blowjob. Cynthia McNally had given him a blowjob during Troy Haskell’s birthday party a few months ago. He couldn’t wait to see how Tommy would react._

_Tommy treated him like a god._

_“That is. The. Best. Thing. Ever,” he panted after he had come. “Adam, you’re amazing. How did you learn how to do that?”_

_He felt bad about talking about other people he had looked up with while he was with Tommy but he didn’t want to lie._

_“Someone at school gave me one.”_

_Tommy didn’t seem phased._

_“You have to teach me!”_

_“Oh, I will!” he laughed as Tommy struggled to catch his breath._

_When he got serious about hockey he had to stop going to drama camp. He couldn’t do both anymore. But those three years at camp had changed his life forever._

~~~~~

When Adam got to Samwell, it was so accepting and free. During freshman year, he made out with a soccer player at homecoming and ended up blowing a theatre major at an end of finals party. But since then, he had only hooked up with girls. Sometime during his sophomore year, Adam realized that he was probably bisexual. He played around with the label for a while and decided it fit. And that was that. He had never felt the need to tell anyone about it. And the people he seemed most attracted to at the time were women.

He found lots of resources online about bisexuality and also read about all the backlash against bisexual people even within the queer community. He read about bisexual erasure, bisexual denial, and decided, since he wasn’t dating anyone of his same gender at the moment, it wasn’t the right time to address it with his friends. He knew that they would be okay with it, though, so he felt settled within himself.

But the things he was feeling around Rans brought all those feelings from his past back. He could objectively appreciate that his best friend was super hot. Like astonishingly attractive. And now that he had been out with April a few times, there was no comparison. April was hot, sure, but she wasn’t _Ransom _hot. He laughed out loud. What was he saying? That he was more attracted to his best friend rather than the person he was currently seeing? _Oh shit_. The realization hit him hard.__

__  
_ _

He and April had fooled around but they hadn’t had sex. Did he not _want_ to have sex with her? He searched himself for a moment. He didn’t. He knew then that he really didn’t. She was fun to hang with, and he had made out with her a few times, but that was it. But did that mean… that he wanted to have sex with Rans? That was way uncool. Wasn’t it? _Shit_. But it wasn’t just that he may be sexually attracted to his best friend. He just loved spending time with him.

He had a fine time hanging out with April. He liked spending time with her. But when he compared spending time with each of them, not just how attracted he felt to them, he knew immediately that he would rather spend time with Rans. Which was ridiculous, wasn’t it? They already spent so much time together. He loved making him laugh and sharing meals together, he loved watching tv together and working out with him, he loved waking up with him, he loved… _Holy fuck_. He LOVED Rans. Like, _love, LOVE_.

Adam let out a long sigh. _Fuck_. Well now he knew how he felt about April. He would have to break it off and let her down gently. Hopefully she would understand. He didn’t want to waste her time. Adam sincerely hoped they could be friends.

~~~~~

He arranged to meet up with April. She agreed to see him for coffee on Saturday morning. She took the news pretty well and Adam felt incredibly relieved. She was a bit surprised but seemed amenable to the idea of them staying friends. Only time would tell though. He walked back to Haus 2.0 from the T stop and wandered into the kitchen.

*****

Justin and Shitty were at the table talking about the Falcs when they heard the front door open. Holster stepped into the kitchen, minus his jacket.

“Hey, what are you doing back so soon?” Shitty asked.

“I thought you were spending the day with April,” Justin said in a subdued tone.

“Naw, we just met for coffee. But about April…”

Justin felt his heart clench and he tried not to spiral. What if they were getting serious? What if Holster wanted her to move into Haus 2.0?

“We’re not seeing each other anymore.”

Justin felt a whoosh of sweet relief flood his system, and then quickly felt guilty for being happy at his friend’s misfortune.

“Are you okay, dude?” he managed to choke out.

Holster waved a hand, “Yeah, bro, I’m good. I was the one that suggested it.”

Justin could feel his face heating up. Shitty’s eyes widened and he looked over at him in a way he was sure Shitty meant to be subtle but actually wasn’t.

“Oh really?” Shitty said trying not to sound intrigued and failing spectacularly, “Well, if you want to talk about it we’re here for you, bro.”

Justin cleared his throat, “Yeah, totally,” he agreed.

Holster broke up with April? But he thought things had been going well between them? What did it mean that he was so secretly happy about the break up? That he was a terrible friend, probably. But Holster didn’t really seem that broken up about it. And he said it was his idea, that meant he _wanted_ to break it off with her. He wasn’t dumped. Did this mean that there was hope for him?

He sighed. Justin had never seen Holster with another dude. Then again, _he_ had never been with another dude. But, no, he would know by now if his friend was also into guys. Wouldn’t he? He wondered if Holtzy could be asking himself the very same questions. No. There was no evidence of that. _Argggg_. This was all so confusing. Was he just dense? He didn’t realize he was into dudes before his revelation. Maybe instead of focusing so much on trying to find a label for himself, he should just focus on his feelings for Holster. True, he hadn’t been into dudes before, but that didn’t really matter. What mattered was that he was hopelessly in love with his best friend. And he was fairly sure it was hopeless. But a small part of him clung to the idea that maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t so hopeless. Look at what happened with Jack and Bitty after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features flashbacks involving underage characters (both characters are minors) in sexual situations, i.e., giving and receiving handjobs and blowjobs. 
> 
> Big thanks to [Cap](http://secretgeniusshittyknight.tumblr.com/) for the gorgeous art!


	7. Chapter 7

Lardo and Shitty facetimed Bitty later that evening from their room. When Bitty’s face popped up on her laptop Lardo adjusted the camera so he could see both her and Shitty sitting up in their bed. Bitty was sitting at his desk in his room at the Haus.

“I think it’s working!” Shitty said excitedly.

Bitty looked understandably confused lacking much context. “What’s working?”

“Operation D!” Shitty declared.

“Oh Lord,” Bitty sighed.

“Shitty had the brilliant idea that if they were just naked around each other more often that Holster would come around.”

“And how exactly did you do that?” Bitty asked.

“I bought the sauna! Remember? No clothes allowed. Plus it’s good for de-stressing, aka Ransom bait,” Shitty insisted sagely.

“Shitty, I hate to tell you this but a lot more has to happen other than just being in their birthday suits,” Bitty reminded.

Shitty slapped his hands together and rubbed them up and down. “Holster isn’t seeing anyone anymore!”

“So?” Bitty asked trying to feign nonchalance and failing.

“It’s progress!” Shitty argued.

Lardo hmmed, “Maybe. It’s a step in the right direction anyway. But they still haven’t declared their undying love for each other.”

Bitty looked thoughtful for a moment, “No, what those boys need is to put those bodies to use in way that can’t be ignored.”

“What do you have in mind, Bits?” Lardo asked.

“I’m thinking we all go out and dance,” Bitty replied.

“A dance party?” Shitty asked intrigued.

“A club,” Bitty clarified.

“A gay club,” Lardo said as she caught on.

“Exactly. That way they will both be shaking it and there is no way that other people aren’t going to want a piece of that.”

Shitty’s eyes widened. “And maybe Holster will realize he wants a piece of Rans?”

“More or less. Ransom is very handsome, and Lord knows that boy can dance,” Bitty admitted.

Lardo tried to refocus them. “Okay, so where should we go?”

“Why don’t we all go up to Jack’s for the weekend? We can go out after the game and,” Bitty knocked on his desk to avoid a jinx on the team, “hopefully celebrate afterwards.”

“Can you get us tickets?” Lardo asked.

Bitty pulled out his phone his fingers flying. “It’s taken care of.”

“Excellent! Operation D, phase two, is a go!” Shitty cheered.

Later that day, Bitty sent a group text to Lardo, Shitty, Ransom, and Holster inviting them to the game and to stay over at Jack’s on Saturday night.

*****

The weekend came up quickly, and before Justin knew it they were in Providence for the game. The Falconers won 3-2. Jack scored a goal and got an assist in the game against the Blackhawks. They all joined him in the locker room afterward to wait out the presser.

“LITTLE B!!!” Tater shouted from across the room. “We celebrate tonight, yes?”

“Actually, Tater,” Bitty said, “we’re going to go to a club!”

“Most excellent, B! I come!”

Bitty shared a look with Lardo and Shitty who shrugged his shoulders. There was no way they could un-invite Tater.

“Sure, Tater,” he agreed easily.

“золотой*!” 

Tater went off to shower and join Jack for the presser.

*****

Jack had hired a car to take them to the club. When Bitty explained the plan to him, he also just bought a table in the VIP section because that felt easier. He told Bitty quietly as he was getting dressed. 

Bitty was horrified when he found out. “You bought a table?!”

“Bits, don’t worry about it. We have never done something like this before and I wanted us to be comfortable.”

“Honey, I would be comfortable getting a drink from a bar,” Bitty insisted.

“I know but I thought we might want some privacy and this way no one has to go anywhere besides the dance floor,” Jack said.

“Oh, sweetpea. Are you nervous?,” he reached out and put a hand on Jack’s forearm, “We don’t have to go if you don’t want.”

“No, no, I _want_ to go. I’ve never, euh, I’ve never been to a gay club before.”

“Oh.” Bitty sat back on the bench seat. “Actually, I haven’t either.”

“So this will be a new experience for both of us then,” Jack said with a determined tone.

Bitty nodded, deep in thought for a moment. He had used this clubbing excursion as an excuse for getting Rans and Holster all close to each other, but he hadn’t really thought about how it would affect him and Jack. They had danced together before, during the Cup Celebration, in the Falc’s locker room, in Jack’s condo, and of course during the Epic Kupster; in his mind this was sort of the same thing as dancing in a club. But it wasn’t, was it? All of those places were private.

Jack took his hand pulling him out of it and inclined his head to where Tater was talking exciting to Ransom. “We’ll be fine, Bits.”

Bitty took in all of their friends, Shitty and Lardo talking to Holster on the other side of the room, and sighed. They would be okay. Holster kept looking over at Rans and Tater.

“Yeah,” he smiled up at Jack. 

“I’m excited,” Jack admitted in a voice that sounded stoic to a normal person, but Bitty knew that there was a genuine feeling behind it.

Bitty squeezed his hand, “Me too, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Jack pulled Bitty toward the door to exit the locker room.

“All right, y’all! Let’s get out of here!” Bitty called to the group.

“We celebrate tonight!” Tater shouted.

Their group headed out into the night.

*****

Adam was happy that Bitty and Jack were out, really he was, but the whole thing was a bit much. The current and former Captains of SMH had locked lips on the dance floor and it was hard not watch them. Shitty suggested that they go out and celebrate the Falc’s latest win. It was Bitty’s idea to go to the club. There were lots of lgbtqia+ friendly clubs around, especially in Providence. Jack was home for the weekend before he flew out on Monday for a game. Bitty’s skin tight black jeans looked good as he ground up on Jack. Jack’s arms were wrapped around Bitty pulling him impossibly closer.

He spotted another couple pressed close together and was reminded of his old friend from drama camp. Adam hadn’t thought much about Tommy in years, well until recently. He wondered what he looks like now. 

Then Adam spotted Rans chatting animatedly with Tater, yelling over the music at the edge of the dance floor. Rans was wearing dark tight fitting jeans and a blue button down that had him looking very dapper. He was glad that Rans finally got over his hero-worship of Mashkov and was able to behave somewhat normally around him now. All the post-Stanley Cup celebrating must have finally done the trick. 

Jack and Bitty broke apart and joined Rans and Mashkov. He wasn’t sure what was said but the next thing he knew Bitty was thrown over Mashkov’s shoulder as he headed back into the crowd on the dancefloor. Rans followed them out with Jack trailing behind him. Mashkov set Bitty down and danced with him until Jack cut in. Then Mashkov settled his hands on Ransom’s hips and drew him closer. Rans practically phased into the Russian D-man. They physically could not be any closer. Seeing them together made him seethe. 

That was it. Adam didn’t know what Mashkov’s deal was but he couldn’t be totally oblivious to the fact that Ransom was in awe of him. Ransom was almost melting on the spot as soon as Mashkov started dancing with him. Jealousy flared hot and low in Adam’s belly. He should be the one dancing with Rans. Instead, he tried to spot his other friends, who also appeared to be watching the “Rans and Tater Show.”

*****

Lardo and Shitty watched as Tater approached Rans and the two of them started to dance.

“Shit,” Shitty cursed.

“Yup,” Lardo said loudly popping the ‘p.’

They both turned and tried to locate Holster in the crowd. They spotted him leaning against a wall watching the two men dance.

“Why isn’t he doing anything?” Shitty lamented.

“What is he supposed to do?” Lardo pointed out, “They are allowed to dance.”

“I think he needs a nudge,” Shitty suggested. “Should we try to separate Tater and Rans?”

“How?” Lardo asked.

“One of us could ‘accidentally’ spill a drink on one of them.”

“Dude,” Lardo scoffed, “this isn’t a rom-com.”

Shitty shrugged, “I mean, it sort of is?”

Lardo rolled her eyes.

“We could dance over to them and switch partners?” he offered.

“No, we have to let Holster do this. He needs to own up to his crush, man.” 

*****

Justin was really hoping that he and Holtzy would get to dance together tonight, but when Tater came up to him, he couldn’t very well say no, nor did he want to. He wanted to dance, dance, dance. He just wished it was with a certain blond D-man. As he craned his neck around Justin didn’t spot him anywhere. Usually Holster was the life of every party. 

If nothing else, Tater was an enthusiastic dancer. He jumped up and down and shouted to the music. At one point, he grabbed Justin’s hand and spun him around, then didn’t let go pumping their clasped hands in the air. Jack and Bitty were next to them and Bitty had all the right moves. Jack was stiff in comparison, shuffling from side to side, but Bitty worked his way around him dancing enough for the both of them.

“Little B is fantastic dancer, no?” Tater shouted to him.

Justin nodded enthusiastically.

“Go, B, go!” Tater yelled.

His cry was lost amongst the loud music.

“You teach me!” he cried, but Bitty didn’t hear him. Instead, he attempted to copy some of Bitty’s moves including dropping it low.

Justin stood shocked as Tater turned away from him and attempted to dance lower. Worried about his recovering knee, Justin put his hands out to steady him. They landed gently on his hips. Tater rocked his hips back into him and pushed his ass out right against his crouch. _Holy fuck. Is Tater grinding on me?_ He had inadvertently tightened his grip on the Russian D-man’s hips but made no attempt to pull him closer, not sure of what he should do. 

*****

Adam worked his way back to Lardo and Shitty trying to put Ransom out of his head. But that was impossible. His two friends were leaning against a wall staring at Mashkov and Rans dancing.

“Looks like Tater is trying to learn moves from Bits,” Lardo observed.

Adam said nothing.

“Hey, you’re a good dancer, Holster, why don’t you go give him a few pointers,” Shitty suggested.

Mashkov was straight up grinding against Rans. _What the actual fuck?_ He didn’t know what this guy’s deal was, but this was the last straw. In an angry huff, he weaved in an out of the crowd desperate to get to Rans. 

Lardo and Shitty clinked their beer bottles together.

“I think the chase is on,” Shitty shouted over the music.

*****

Alexei pumped his hips back into Random, clueless of the effect he was having. His eyes were locked on Bitty as he focused trying to copy his moves. Zimmboni had good friends. It hard to make friends when spend much time on road for games. Zimmboni lucky to have many good friends. When he felt his knee give a little twinge, Alexei gave up and straightened himself turning to face Jordan again. That was his name, yes? He threw his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders and swayed side to side like Bitty had done with Zimmboni. He would learn to be good dancer. Little B would teach him. Maybe he could do dance therapy as part of his recovery. He looked down at Randy again (these guys have weird nicknames) who seemed to be having a good time. “You dance good, too,” he reassured his new friend.

*****

Justin sputtered as Tater complimented his dancing. Wow. This was all just. Wow. He smiled up at the taller Russian.

*****

Adam saw Rans smiling at Mashkov and felt like he wanted to punch something (or someone). What was going on? He wasn’t usually this aggressive off the ice. Adam pushed through the sea of dancing bodies trying to get closer to Ransom.

*******  
“I like you, Randy,” Tater said. 

Justin couldn’t hear what Tater had said but just smiled and nodded at him as they swayed together. Then he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders pulling him backward. He tightened his grip on Tater and leaned closer. People were so rude, couldn’t they see he was already dancing with someone and enjoying himself very much, thank you?

Tater said something again but he couldn’t make it out. Justin leaned even closer until Tater’s lips were by his ear.

“I think someone else wants dance with you,” the Falconer said.

Justin shook his head indicating he didn’t want to let Tater go. When Tater nodded at the person behind him Justin finally turned his head to look. Holster was behind him, one of his hands still on his shoulders.

“Holtzy!” he cried happily and let go of Tater. He turned around as Holster’s arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer.

Tater happily turned toward Bitty and Jack and began to dance up to them.

“Little B! We make Zimmboni sandwich now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * golden


	8. Chapter 8

Justin was thrilled that Holster found him. “I was looking for you!” Justin insisted.

Holster folded his arms across his chest. “Were you? Looked like you were having fun with Mashkov,” he spit.

Justin frowned at him, “What do you mean? Of course I was having fun. Where did you go?”

“I’ve been around,” Holtzy insisted but didn’t meet his eyes.

“Why are you acting weird?” Justin shouted over the music, “Did something happen?”

“Forget it,” Holster snapped.

“Bro!” Justin exclaimed, offended. “What’s your damage?”

Holster let his arms fall to his sides and tried to step back away from him, but Justin followed him backward. Justin’s deep brown eyes searched Holster’s blue ones. Justin saw something in their depths. He took Holster by the elbow and dragged him out of the throng of people toward a door that led to an outdoor patio.

They stepped outside into the frigid cold. The patio was almost empty except for a few hardcore smokers puffing away. Justin found the cool air refreshing until he smelled the smoke. He pulled Holster into a corner away from the smokers. 

“Where have you been all night?” Justin asked, “I was looking for you.”

“Doubt you were looking too hard when you had Mashkov to keep you company,” Holster retorted.

Justin could feel his eyes widen. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Holster said defensively.

“Dude! Why are you being like this?” he pleaded.

“Like what?” Holster replied trying to feign ignorance.

“I dunno! You’re acting strange. Almost like you’re-” he cut himself off. Could it be? Was Holster, _jealous?_ No. No way. It couldn’t be. Tentatively, he raised his right hand placing it on Holtzy’s shoulder. “Holster. Bro. Come on.”

He could feel the tension in Holster’s shoulder dissipate, and his weird, aggressive, jealous attitude started to shift into something else. It was almost like he seemed shy, which was very unlike his friend.

Holster sounded almost defeated when he said, “I wanted to dance with you.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Justin asked, “Why did you run off?”

“I _did_ try to dance with you!” Holster gestured back to the door they had come from.

“Oh.” Justin realized that may have been true. But it was more than that. “Did you think I was ignoring you? I really did look for you, you know.”

“You did?” Holster’s voice was hopeful.

“Yeah,” he said softly, “I, I wanted to dance with you too.” He put his left hand on Holster’s other shoulder and moved closer feeling bold. He leaned closer and said, “Why do you care who I dance with?” He felt Holster tense for a moment and then he sighed.

“Because _I_ wanted to be the one dancing with you,” Holster admitted and trembled slightly.

Justin felt his heartbeat quicken. Was Holster trembling because of the cold or something else? “The _only_ one?”

“Yes,” Holster confessed. 

_The only one?_ Did he mean it? He squeezed Holtzy’s shoulders and moved closer. “You didn’t like me dancing with Tater?” Justin clarified.

“No,” Holtzy ground out refusing to make eye contact with him.

Justin dropped his hands. “But you don’t mind me dancing with Bitty?”

Holster’s eyes flashed to his. “That’s different!”

“Why?” Justin was confused.

“It just is,” Holster insisted.

“How?” Justin questioned, “How is it different?”

“Bitty has a boyfriend,” Holster fired back.

Justin raised his hands in the air shrugging. “So? What does that matter?”

“You don’t have a crush on Bitty!” Holster exclaimed.

“What?! Of course I don’t have a crush on Bitty!” Justin said a bit too loudly.

“I know! You have a crush on Tater!” Holster snarled.

Justin stepped back from him and gawked. “I don’t have a crush on Tater!” 

“Yes, you do!” Holster accused.

“No! I don’t!” Justin denied.

“Yes, you do!” Holster insisted again. “You have for YEARS, even before he was Jack’s teammate.” 

“No! I don’t!” Justin pleaded.

“YES, YOU DO!” Holster yelled.

“I have a crush on YOU!”

The three smokers braving the cold looked over curiously at them.

“You have a crush on me?!” Holster asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” Justin admitted, stepping further back from him. “I didn’t want to make things weird between us.”

“Oh,” Holster faltered and sagged against the brick wall.

Justin turned his head. _Shit_. Well, it was too late now. Cards on the table. Holster started to laugh. _That’s just cruel_. He couldn’t take it. Turning to go back inside he took a step toward the door.

“Wait!” Holster cried, putting his hands on Justin’s shoulders and pulling him back.

Justin turned around feeling angry and embarrassed. He swatted Holster’s hands away. “Not cool, dude. Don’t make me tell Shitty what an asshole you’re being after all the stuff he taught us about tolerance.”

Holster was grinning like a maniac and trying really hard to stop laughing. He reached out for him again and pulled Justin closer burying his face in the juncture between Justin’s neck and shoulder. Holster’s shoulders were shaking as he laughed against Justin’s skin.

Justin bristled and pulled back. “Bro! Let go of me. This is creepy.”

Holster immediately took his hands off of him and lifted his face, but he didn’t step back.  
“I’m sorry,” he pleaded, “I’m sorry. I’ve been such an idiot.”

Rans felt like his heart was being stomped on. “Yeah. You _are_ being an idiot,” he choked out on the verge of tears, “Stop laughing at me!”

“I’m not laughing at _you_! I’m laughing at _me_. And yes, I am an idiot,” Holster readily agreed.

“What?” Justin asked in surprise, “Why are you laughing at yourself?”

“Because it turns out I was jealous for no reason.”

It took him a moment to parse that sentence. _Jealous?_ “Jealous?” he said aloud. “You were jealous of _Tater_? Because you thought _I_ had a crush on him?”

Holtzy threw up his hands in exasperation. “Dude, he was grinding all over you!”

“But,” his mind whirled, “but if you were jealous, that means…”

Holster caught his gaze and finished his thought for him. “I have a crush on _you_.”

“What?” he asked weakly. He felt like he was spinning and Holster put his hands on his shoulders to steady him seeming to know that he was feeling off balance.

“Do you really need me to say it again?” Holster teased.

Justin searched his eyes. This would be a cruel prank. And Holster wasn’t a cruel person. He was his best friend, his bud. “Yes.”

He was pulled in closer as Holster annunciated each word with perfect diction. “I. Have. A. Crush. On. You.”

By the time Holster was finished they were almost nose to nose, and Justin could see Holster’s breath condensing in the air in the little space that separated them. He looked down at Holster’s lips and then back up to his face. And then Holster was moving closer and pressing his lips to his. He was gentle, very gentle, just a light lingering touch of their lips together. Holtzy pulled back to look at him.

“Sorry,” Holster mumbled, “I didn’t ask if I could kiss you. Was that okay?”

Justin nodded and it took him a minute before he could find his voice. “Maybe,” he offered, “maybe, we can try that again?”

Holster’s face lit up with a smile and Justin hesitantly put his hands on Holster’s hips pulling him closer. 

“May I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Justin whispered, before Holster’s mouth descended on his again. This time, the pressure was firmer and more assured. Holster licked the seam of his lips, and he slowly parted them. _Holy shit! Was this happening?_ When he felt Holster’s tongue sliding against his, he felt his knees shake. _Yup. This was happening._ Like magnets, they pulled each other closer until there was no space separating them. Holster grew more bold pressing him into the wall, pushing their bodies flush with each other.

“FOUND THEM!” a familiar voice yelled.

Justin blinked back dazed at Holtzy who had a goofy smile. 

~~~~~

Shitty sauntered up to them and then looked back at the group crowding by the doorway.

“I’m not going out there in this weather! A boy could freeze. Shitty said he found them,” Bitty’s voice carried from the door.

“Looks like they are a little busy,” Shitty called back to the group, before turning back to his former teammates, “Do you bros need some more alone time out here?”

Holster was blushing and Justin was beginning to doubt it was from the cold. Holster was from Buffalo after all.

Justin cleared his throat as Holster stepped back to stand next to him. He reached out his hand and twined his fingers through Holtzy’s. “Naw, I think we’re good here.”

“Everyone’s been wondering where you guys were,” Shitty explained, very pointedly not looking down at their entwined hands.

“We just needed some air,” Holster said.

“Yeah, I’ll bet, after you almost sucked each other’s faces off!” Shitty snickered.

Justin pulled Holster forward, back toward the door, and Shitty followed.

“You bet we did!” Justin said and winked at Shitty.

Shitty slapped his hands down one on each of their shoulders. “My dudes!” he exclaimed in a jovial manner, “I’m so happy for you!”

As they re-entered the club, Lardo took one look at their hands and muttered, “About damn time,” as Shitty took his place by her side. 

~~~~~

They spent another hour at the club, and by the time they were finished, Jack had Bitty slung over his shoulder. When Bitty protested and demanded to be put down, Jack gently slapped his ass. “You aren’t fit to walk right now, bud. You could slip and fall, and we can’t have that. You have a team to Captain.”

“Oh, all right,” Bitty relented. Jack carried him through the club to a back entrance in an alley. They walked down to the corner of the alley where the car waited for them, Jack with Bitty over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, talking with Tater, Justin and Holtzy hand-in-hand, and Lardo riding Shitty piggyback, bringing up the rear. They piled into the car and set off back to Jack’s.

Jack seemed to know that he wouldn’t be able to stop Bitty from making some sort of baked good, but he ordered pizzas for everyone as they rode back to his condo. When they arrived back everyone spread out on various furniture or the floor. Jack got everyone big glasses of water and insisted they drink up. A few minutes later, the pizzas arrived and they all chowed down.

Lardo helped Jack distribute plates and napkins. She also had a silent conversation with Jack using only their eyebrows and went to supervise Bitty’s cookie making in the kitchen. 

“Hope y’all are in the mood for peanut butter chocolate chip!” Bitty declared.

Justin settled in on a couch with Holster. After two pieces of pizza and two more glasses of water, Holster got up to use the washroom. Tater instantly took his place on the couch.

“Why you no tell me you have boyfriend? Why he no dance with us?” Tater asked genuinely confused.

Justin laughed at how ridiculous his life had become. “It’s more of a recent thing.”

Tater nodded his head sagely and looked wistful, “Ahh, young love. Strong! Like bear!”

Justin laughed again.

“He make you food, like B?”

“No. Well,” he amended, “Not yet.”

“Have B show him how. Make good partner.” 

When Holster returned from the bathroom Tater made himself conspicuously absent and made big show of helping Bitty in the kitchen. The smell of cookies wafted through the air as Bitty pulled them from the oven.

Jack sat down on the loveseat perpendicular to the couch. “You guys good?”

“Yeah,” Holster replied nonchalantly.

“You okay taking the couch? I figured Lardo and Shitty would take the guest room,” Jack said.

“Sure, that’s fine,” Justin agreed.

He smiled at both of them. “Look, euh, if you want to talk about anything, I’m here for both of you.”

“Thanks, man,” Justin replied.

*****

Jack pulled extra sheets and blankets from the linen closet. “Here you go,” he said handing them off to Adam. Tater had taken a Lyft back to his place. Shitty gave them a salute as he and Lardo headed off into the guest bedroom, and Jack waved good night as he and Bitty went to their bedroom.

He and Rans took the cushions off the couch and made up the bed in sleepy silence. Was this weird now? Ransom tended to get really quiet when he was freaking out. But maybe he was simply tired. Adam decided to worry about it in the morning. He and Rans had shared plenty of beds before. This should be no different.

Adam crawled into the bed on the right side and Ransom joined him on the left. They lay stiffly side by side.

Rans sighed.

“You okay?” Adam asked.

“Yeah,” Rans said as he yawned.

“Is this weird?” Adam questioned.

Ransom didn’t answer.

Adam turned on his side to face him.

“A bit,” Rans finally admitted, turning on his side to look at him. 

“Are you going to freak out on me?” he asked gently.

“Not tonight,” Rans said giving him a sleepy smile.

Cautiously, he pulled Rans closer and put an arm around him. Ransom lay his head on Holster’s shoulder and let out a big sigh.

“That better?” he asked.

Ransom nodded against his chest and then they both drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~

The light coming in from the living room windows woke them earlier than they would have liked. Ransom was splayed out against him with their legs tangled. They hadn’t moved all night.

“Morning,” Adam whispered, as he felt Ransom’s eyelashes flutter against his chest. His breath hitched. It was one of the best things he had ever felt.

“Morning,” Rans whispered back.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Happy. Confused,” Ransom confessed.

Adam stroked across his back to soothe him, “Confused?”

“I didn’t even know you liked dudes,” Rans elaborated.

_Ahhh_. That. Adam continued to stroke down the soft tee shirt Rans was wearing. “Well, I haven’t liked one in a long time.”

“What?!” Rans sat up and looked down at him.

“I’ve been with guys before,” Adam said slowly.

“YOU HAVE?” Ransom sputtered.

*****

Justin’s head was spinning. Like his world had tilted off axis. Holster was his best friend. How could he have no idea that he was bi? Or something. Not straight. Pan? 

“It’s not something that’s really come up before now,” Holtzy admitted softly.

Justin sat up against the back of the couch and looked down at his hands. 

Holster sat up next to him. “Is that a problem?” Holster asked in a low voice.

“No! No! Of course not,” Justin reassured him, then realized they were still in the middle of Jack’s living room. He lowered his voice and continued, “I’m glad. Really glad!” he insisted, “I just...it’s a surprise. I never thought that you would…” he trailed off.

Holster reached out and took one of Justin’s hands holding it between the two of his own. “Return your feelings?” Holster guessed.

“Well, yeah!” Justin affirmed.

“You thought that you would confess that you have a crush on me and that I would do what, exactly?” Holster asked.

“Be cringingly polite and nice about it, and then turn me down by explaining that you just aren’t into dudes.”

Holster laughed and squeezed Justin’s hand still sandwiched between his. 

“It’s not funny! I’ve been stressing over this for months,” Justin lamented. 

Holster lifted his left hand and rubbed the back of his neck guiltily, “Aww, babe, I know what stress does to you.”

“No way! Don’t you ‘babe’ me!” Justin protested.

“Oh, I’m totally going to ‘babe’ you. Get used to it,” Holtzy smirked and then pulled Justin back down onto his his chest in a similar position to that in which he had awoken. He groaned as Holster moved a big hand up and down his back in smoothing motions. 

“I’ve only ever seen you date chicks,” he muttered, still trying to wrap his mind around this new reality.

“I’ve only ever seen YOU date chicks,” Holtzy echoed.

“True,” Justin conceded.

*****

“So...when did you realize that you had feelings for me?” Adam asked genuinely curious.

“Like a month ago. But I think I’ve been in love with you for years. I think I just didn’t realize it,” Rans said like it was nothing. “No, I _know_ I didn’t realize it,” he continued.

_Love_. Rans had said LOVE. _Holy shit_. He didn’t seem to have realized it. Adam felt his heart hammer in his chest. He briefly wondered if Rans could feel it. 

“So what _did_ make you realize it?” Adam replied trying to refocus the conversation before he said something to scare off Ransom. 

“Those gold booty shorts.”

“Really?” he squeaked.

A deep rumbling laugh reverberated through him and shook them both. “Well that and the tights,” Rans confessed.

“Ooo, kinky,” Adam laughed shaking his head. “Really? The _Rocky Horror_ outfit?”

Ransom blushed. “Well, what did it for you?”

“Your cock,” Adam said without a pause.

“WHAT?!” Rans screeched.

“Shh,” Adam admonished between bouts of laughter he tried to suppress. “I don’t think I’ve ever been naked around someone so often as with you in that damn sauna.” He didn’t want to admit just yet that he had compared his feelings for April to his feelings for Ransom and concluded that he was in love with his best friend. 

“We’ve been naked together for years!” Ransom protested.

“But not _alone_. We’ve changed and been in locker rooms. And then all of the sudden here we were, naked and sweaty and alone and your cock is just _there_.”

“Jesus! Stop saying cock!” Rans whisper-shouted.

*****

“Why?” Holster asked innocently.

Justin could feel himself flushing. 

“You have a beautiful cock,” Holtzy continued, “so long and thick and I bet it feels amazing.”

Okay. Now Justin knew he must be blushing. He buried his face in Holster’s neck. “Adam.”

Holster stopped immediately. Holtzy knew that he only got called by his given name when something serious was happening.

Feeling bold Justin kissed Holster’s neck where he had buried his face and felt Holster shiver underneath him. He pulled back enjoying the feeling of affecting his former D-man. “Soooooooo,” Justin started, “you like me.”

Holtzy rolled his eyes. “Duh.”

“ _Like_ like, me,” Justin continued.

“Yes,” Holster agreed pulling him closer, “I thought that was obvious.”

Justin pulled his head back up to look at Holster in the face. “Are we like dating now?”

“No, we are not _dating_. We’re together,” Holster insisted.

“Together?” Justin echoed.

“Together,” Holster confirmed, “As in currently in a relationship.”

“But we were already in a relationship,” Justin replied.

“In a _romantic_ relationship,” Holster clarified. He picked up Justin’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Clear enough for you?”

Justin felt himself growing warm. “Yes.” He settled himself back down on Holster’s chest.

“Good. So, what do you want to do for Christmas?”

“What?” Justin asked not sure if he understood correctly. Did Holster want to spend the holidays together? They had done it in the past a couple of times but it didn’t always work out every year.

“When we go home,” Holster explained, “I don’t want to spend the holidays without my boyfriend.”

_Boyfriend_. He said boyfriend! The title sent a spike of happiness through him.

“Well,” Justin started, “I like to spend Christmas with my family. Is that okay?”

“Christmas and Chanukah don’t overlap this year, so we can do Chanukah at my place first and then spend Christmas with your family,” Holtzy offered.

They would be together the whole time? “That sounds nice,” Justin said pressing a kiss to Holster’s chest. A thought hit him though. “Are you sure you’re family will be okay with this?” he asked hesitantly.

“With you coming over for Chaunkah? Absolutely.” Holster took a deep breath and let it out before continuing, “About us as boyfriends, I’m not sure I’m ready to come out to my parents yet.”

Justin breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god, me neither.”

“It’s not because of you,” Holtzy clarified, “It’s just, I’ve never mentioned the um, well, not being straight thing to them, and I think it might be a lot to share that and ‘by the way this is my boyfriend,’ you know?”

Justin nodded so hard he almost got a crick in his neck. “Absolutely. I get it. I think your parents will probably be better about this than mine will be, anyway. I don’t want to think about coming out to them just now.”

Holtzy wrapped him in his arms, “Sure, we’ll take it one step at a time.”

They weren’t out to their parents yet, but they were out to their friends and that’s what really mattered. For now their support would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is NSFW ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW (hence the E rating)

A few weeks later…

Lardo was seated at the kitchen table trying to digitally enhance a photograph she had taken a few days ago when Bitty called her on Skype.

“Yo,” she greeted as Bitty popped up on her screen.

“Hi Lardo, how are you?” 

“Pretty good, Bits. You?” she asked in return.

“Oh, you know,” Bitty replied waving a hand through the air, “I’m gettin’ by.”

“Cool,” she replied, getting that perhaps he didn’t want to talk about something.

“So what are you guys doing for Halloween?” Bitty asked.

“It’s during the week, isn’t it?” Lardo asked.

“Yeah. Well if y’all are free the weekend before, we are going to do Hausoween, this year.”

“A Halloween Kegster?” Lardo asked.

Bitty nodded, “Yup.”

“We’ll definitely be there. Send out a message in the group chat.”

*****

It was the Saturday night before Halloween, and the residents of Haus 2.0 were getting ready to make their way to Haus 1.0. 

Shitty wore a long tan trench coat over his costume the back of which looked weirdly misshapen and bulky. “Lards suggested I wear this to protect delicate sensibilities, but I see she may have been too hasty.” Shitty looked over Holster’s costume. He was wearing nothing but tiny gold booty shorts and shoes. The shorts that started it all. “Love your Rocky look, dude.”

Holster glanced down at himself. “Thanks, Bro.” He grabbed a long coat for himself and slipped it on.

Justin could hear them talking in the living room and felt shy about his costume. True, he was more covered up than his boyfriend was, but it was still a lot for him.

“Babe,” Holtzy called out, “Come on! We’re going to be late.”

He heard Lardo race down the stairs. Justin took a deep breath and looked back down at himself. He knew he looked good. Or at least, Holtzy had thought so; it would be fine. He grabbed his coat, covered himself up and joined his friends downstairs.

“There you are,” Holster said and kissed him on the cheek. “All set?”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Justin affirmed.

Shitty and Lardo got into the back of the Jeep, and they all set off for Samwell. 

~~~~~

Dex opened the door to the Haus wearing a stiff looking old fashioned suit. They followed him inside where the Halloween Kegster was already in full force. Justin looked around the room. The boys had done a great job. Louis had his DJ equipment set up in the corner and was playing a killer mix of techno-y Halloween songs. 

“Who are you supposed to be?” Shitty shouted over the music to Dex.

“Alan Turing,” Dex explained looking exasperated. 

Justin realized Dex would probably have to explain his costume all evening.

Shitty took off his coat revealing his costume. He was wearing nothing but what appeared to be an adult-sized diaper and had a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. He pulled out a bow next and slung it over his left shoulder.

“Cupid?” Dex guessed.

“Got it in one!” Shitty confirmed.

Lardo took off her coat next. She was wearing a long black robe and also had a bow and quiver of arrows. Nursey came stumbling over to them wearing a very ruffled white shirt that was unbuttoned most of the way. His loosely tied cravat was almost slipping off. 

“Lardo! Sweet death costume!” Nursey cried out.

“Death has arrows?” Dex asked confused.

“In _Aesop’s Fables_ Death does. Death and Cupid mix up their arrows to disastrous consequences,” Nursey explained. He draped an arm around Dex. “Disastrous consequences,” he repeated raising his eyebrows up and down for emphasis.

“I got it, Nurse,” Dex replied but didn’t shake off his fellow D-man’s arm. 

“Call me, Lord Byron!” Nursey insisted.

“I’m not doing that.”

“I’ll call you Mr. Turing, if you want,” Nursey said raising his eyebrows again.

Dex rolled his eyes and turned toward Justin and Holster. Justin wondered what was going on with those two.

“Do you want me to take your coats?” Dex asked, “I can put them in our room.”

It was the moment of truth. Justin took a deep breath and then took off his coat.

Nursey whistled in appreciation and Dex smacked him on his shoulder in admonishment.  
“Wow, Rans. Awesome costume. Or shall I call you Dr. Frank N. Furter?”

Justin looked down at himself. The corset he was wearing wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, it was tied very loosely, but he barely fit into it. The tights and small pair of underwear were definitely less comfortable and he felt exposed in way that he hadn’t before. But Holster had convinced him, and it was Halloween after all.

He saw Dex’s eyes widen. “Who is that?”

Everyone in their group stared at Dex in shock.

“What?” Dex asked defensively.

“Oh Dexy, I know what we are watching on our next movie night,” Nursey cackled.

Justin looked over at Holster, who had already taken off his coat and handed it to a startled Dex. Dex took the coat slowly his eyes roving over Holster’s body and then his own. Justin felt himself flush and reached down to take Holster’s hand. 

Holster squeezed his hand, “Thanks, Dex,” he said referring to the coats he was holding very loosely in his arms.

“Well, don’t y’all look good enough to eat!” Bitty exclaimed coming up behind Dex and Nursey. He was wearing an old fashioned U.S. Army uniform with the name “Rogers” on it. 

Lardo gave Bitty a fist bump. “Well, hello, Captain America.”

Bitty chuckled and waved a hand, “Please, Captain Rogers, is fine,” he laughed.

Their group worked their way through the crowded house and into the kitchen. Bitty pulled beers out of the fridge for them. Shitty went off in search of tub juice. 

“I need to make sure they are following the recipe as approved by the SMH bylaws,” Shitty insisted. 

Justin took a beer from Bitty and poured a red solo cup full of sparkling apple cider for Holster, who had agreed to DD. Justin turned back to thank Bitty when he saw the SMH Captain’s eyes go wide.

“Jack!” Bitty called out in surprise.

They looked behind them and sure enough Jack was making his way through the crowd toward them. He was also wearing an old fashioned U.S. Army uniform with the name “Barnes” on it. Bitty threw his arms around his boyfriend and Jack lifted him up for a moment, saying something only the two of them could hear. 

Holster tugged him away from their renunion and they went out into the living-room-turned-dancefloor. They sipped their drinks and watched the crowd before joining the throng of people dancing.

“As good as you look in that costume, I can’t wait to get you out of it later,” Holster whispered to him as they swayed together during a slower song. 

Justin shivered. He was thinking the same thing. 

Holtzy pulled him closer arms firm around his waist. “Maybe, we’ll play ‘doctor’ later?” he asked hopefully.

Justin laughed. His boyfriend was so ridiculous. “Maybe if you play your cards right, _Rocky_.”

*****

It was late when they finally got back to Haus 2.0. Hausoween had been a raging success but Adam didn’t envy the clean up that would happen in a few hours when everyone at the Haus was roused by Bitty. He and Rans had done that enough times. It was nice to just be a guest and not on clean up patrol. Then again, maybe Bitty would sleep in now that Jack had come to visit him. He was certainly looking forward to sleeping in.

They stumbled up to their room and brushed their teeth side by side in the single sink in their bathroom. Adam bumped his hip into his boyfriend’s as they stood next to each other with toothpaste-foamed mouths. They took turns spitting and rinsing. Rans had had a few drinks but that was a while ago and he seemed barely tipsy now. Adam was about to wash his face when he felt Ransom’s hands on his hips.

“Leave it,” Rans whispered. 

He forgot that he was still wearing eyeliner and some gold body glitter that Lardo had helped him apply. Rans kissed up his neck and Adam looked at them in the mirror. Fuck. Rans was so hot. In the last few weeks he had never been happier. It was almost as if they had been doing this for years. Adam knew that Rans had never been with another guy before him, so they were going slow, but it was so satisfying to see how confident Rans was becoming in his body and his actions. He shuddered as Ransom ran his hands across his chest toying with his nipples. He turned his head seeking his boyfriend’s mouth. Rans kissed him deeply and continued to sweep his hands across his chest.

He turned around and continued to kiss Ransom walking him backwards toward their bed. Ransom’s hands slid down his back settling on his hips. When he felt Ransom run into their bed he broke their kiss.

“Turn around,” he instructed.

Rans turned and Adam kissed his shoulders as he started to untie the corset he was still wearing. “You looked so hot in this, babe. Thanks for wearing it.” He finished loosening the corset and pulled it up and off Ransom leaving him in the tiny black underwear and tights. He turned Ransom around and his kissed him again his hands skimming down to his waist slowly peeling down the tights. Ransom leaned back and scooted himself up the bed.

Adam took a moment to take a mental snapshot of his boyfriend splayed out on their bed in nothing but tight little black panties and fishnets. He crawled his way over him and proceeded to finish peeling off the tights throwing them in the corner of the room. He could feel how hard Rans was as he pulled off the fishnets. He wanted nothing more than to suck off his boyfriend. Adam ran his hand over Ransom’s cock feeling it twitch against his touch.

Rans lifted his hips and Adam pulled off the black undies freeing his boyfriend’s beautiful cock. He stoked him a few times before taking him in his mouth. Rans groaned immediately. Adam loved the weight of his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around his tip and tried to take more of him in his mouth. He was admittedly a bit rusty, but in the last few weeks had found his footing again. They were still learning each others bodies though, and he couldn’t take all of Rans into his mouth. He stroked the root of his cock with his hand and sucked on the rest.

He felt the weight of Ransom’s hand on his head grounding him and pulling him closer. Adam could tell Rans was desperately trying not to pump his hips and fuck up into Adam’s mouth. Adam put a hand on Ransom’s hip to steady him and started to hum a bit. Rans bucked up into his mouth cursing, “Fuck, Holtzy, fuck, that feels so good.”

Adam pulled off him, panting. “Do you want to come in my mouth?” he asked.

Rans reached for his shoulders and pulled him down into a searing kiss. They broke apart panting. “Not yet.” Rans flipped them, his knees against Adam’s hips. “My turn.”

Adam lay back as Rans kissed down his chest. Adam moaned as his boyfriend ran his tongue across his nipple and nipped at it. Ransom did the same on the other side before kissing down his torso giving him a nip on his left hip. Then Rans started to peel down the gold booty shorts.

“Ever since the first time I saw you in these, I knew I wanted to pull them off you and bury myself in you,” Rans said heatedly.

Adam shuddered at the thought. He and Rans hadn’t had anal sex yet. Neither of them had ever done it before. In the last few weeks, there had been plenty of hand jobs and blowjobs. Adam had encouraged Rans to finger him a few times. But he wasn’t sure they were ready to take that step quite yet.

Rans pulled off the shorts and sucked him down.

“Fuck!” Adam cried in surprise. “Rans, babe, that feels so good.”

Ransom sucked him for a few moment before pulling off. “Can I,” he hesitated, “can I lick you further down?” he asked shyly.

Adam tried to put enough brain cells together to figure out what Rans was asking. “Yeah, whatever you want.”

“Can you get the lube?”

Adam reached over to their bedside drawer and pulled out a tube handing it down to Rans. He lay back down and Rans took him in his mouth again for a minute. He shuddered as Ransom pulled off him and kissed down the crease of his thigh kissing his way further down. He licked down his perineum and Adam jolted. 

“Holy, fuck,” he shouted.

“Shh,” Ransom quieted him and then continued swiping his tongue up and down licking his way toward his hole. 

Adam spread his legs further apart curling them back toward himself. When he felt the warm wet pressure of Rans’s tongue against him he cried out again in pleasure. Rans seemed to take that as a sign, and enthusiastically licked the area with his tongue while stroking Adam’s cock with a lubed hand.

“Rans, Rans,” he gasped, “that feels so good. Fuck.”

Rans pushed his tongue into his tight furl trying to open him up. He tried to relax into the sensation. It was unlike anything he had experienced before. The warm, wet heat, the persistent pressure of his boyfriend’s tongue. When the tongue breached him, he cried out again. Rans continued for a few more moments before pulling back for air, panting against his thigh still stroking his cock. Adam was close. He felt slick fingers against his hole gently circling. Ransom kissed up his thigh again.

“Is this okay?” Rans asked.

“Yeah,” Adam affirmed.

Rans gently prodded at his hole until the tip of his finger penetrated him. He gently pushed in and Adam tried to relaxed and let him in. 

“You are so doing so well, babe,” Ransom encouraged. “Love the way you take me in. Can’t wait to be inside you.”

_Fuck_. Dirty talk from Rans was his undoing. He felt the finger slide deeper and he groaned. 

“That’s it, babe. Does he feel good?” Rans asked.

“Yes,” Adam croaked.

“I love touching you, love being in you,” Rans professed.

Adam felt the slide of his boyfriend’s finger go all the way inside him. Rans slid in and out of him while keeping up a steady stroke on his cock.

“I’m close,” Adam warned.

“Do you want another one?” Ransom asked.

Adam nodded. It would probably stop him from coming so quickly. He felt Ran’s index finger push in alongside his middle finger. He tried to bear down to let them in, and felt the burn of being stretched. He hissed as he tried to relax.

“You’re doing so well,” Rans reminded him. 

He looked down at Ransom, who was watching as his own fingers stroked in and out of Adam’s hole. He saw how hard Rans was, his cock jutting out from his stomach and leaking. Adam pulled Ransom down for a kiss, feeling his cock rubbing against his stomach and his fingers inside him. He loved being surrounded by Rans.

Ransom rocked his hips against Adam’s grinding his cock against his abs. Rans broke their kiss and moaned in Adam’s ear, “I’m close,” he said snapping his hips faster and pumping his fingers in and out of Adam with increased speed. Ransom tugged harder on his cock and pushed a third finger into Adam. Rans then took them both in his hand sliding their cocks together in a firm grip.

Adam came hard between them shooting onto his stomach, Ransom’s, and all over Ransom’s fist. Rans kept stroking them together and continued with a steady rhythm of his fingers, fucking them in and out of Adam prolonging his orgasm. A few moments later, Rans groaned and came as well. He pulled out his fingers and collapsed onto Holster spreading the sticky mess between them. 

When he caught his breath, Adam stroked his fingers down Ransom’s neck bending down to seek his lips. He kissed him messily for a few minutes.

“Happy Halloween, babe,” Adam sighed.

“Best Halloween ever,” Rans laughed.

He loved the feeling of Rans body shaking with laughter against him. He kissed him again and then groped for a towel they kept by their bed. He wiped them down and then threw the towel in the corner of the room. Adam yawned and kissed Rans’s temple. Rans was already starting to fall asleep. Best Halloween ever he agreed as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you to my incredible beta [Dizzyredhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead). Your encouragement, insightful comments, and keen eye improved this work by 1000% percent. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your patience, diligence, and tenacity. 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful artist [Cap](http://secretgeniusshittyknight.tumblr.com/) for the awesome banner and picture! It was a pleasure working with you!
> 
> And lastly, thank you to my writing buddies and cheerleaders: [Yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka), [Imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera), [Epoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide), [Hollyandvice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice), and [Sly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin) who introduced me to this amazing group. I would never have written without your unfailing encouragement, ideas, and passion. Thanks for helping me through this process.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm [Pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr as well, come say hi!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Operation D](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901472) by [SecretGeniusShittyKnight (augopher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augopher/pseuds/SecretGeniusShittyKnight)




End file.
